Ichigo's New Job
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Fox Box. After having Ichigo "help" Yoruichi Kisuke decides to hire out the substitute to several women who are in need of a stress-reliever... IchigoXMulti. COMPLETE!
1. Helping the Kitty

Ichigo's New Job  
Chapter 1: Helping the Kitty  
IchigoXYoruichi

 **A.N.: This is a request by Fox Boss. This series takes place after the Soul Society arc but before the Winter War arc.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters.**

 **Warning: Lemon!**

 **Kurosaki Residence**

Ichigo was lying on his bed reading a book when his cellphone started ringing. Flipping it open he saw a number on the screen he didn't recognize. Hitting answer he replied "Hello?"

Urahara's voice answered on the other end of the line. "Hey Ichigo! Good afternoon!"

The substitute had to fight the urge to hang up right there and then. "Urahara… how'd you get my phone number?"

"Oh come now, Ichigo, you didn't really think it was that difficult to get one little phone number. Anyway, I'm calling because I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"Yoruichi. She's been acting really cranky lately and I figured she could use some help."

Ichigo stared at the phone as if he was staring straight at Urahara. "How am I supposed to help her?

"I don't know. Just get over to the shop and do something. I'm not there right now since I'm sure she'll punch my lights out. You'll know what to do when you see her." With that Kisuke hung up, leaving Ichigo alone.

Ichigo sighed as he sat up and got his shoes on. "Geez, how am I supposed to help Yoruichi if I don't' know what's going on?"

 _ **15 Minutes Later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Opening the shop door, Ichigo walked inside and looked around. "Um… anybody home?"

Ichigo walked through the dark hallways until he heard a faint noise. Following it to a closed door, he opened it and almost fainted. On the bed lay Yoruichi, completely nude. While it wasn't the first time the boy had seen her naked what embarrassed him the most was the fact that she was shoving a large dildo inside her while groping her left breast.

Yoruichi had her head rolled back and kept at it with her ministrations. "Ohhh!" she whined. "It's not good enough! I can't be satisfied anymore with just cheap toys!" Feeling frustrated from the lack of an adequate orgasm. She sighed as she pulled the useless toy out and tossed it to the side before looking to the opened door and seeing…"Ichigo! What on earth are you doing here?"

Ichigo sputtered and stammered, realizing he was caught red-handed watching her masturbate. Words failed him as Ichigo tried to come up with a coherent sentence. "I… uh… well the thing is…."

Yoruichi looked over her student, gazing at the tight t-shirt wrapped around his built and lean body. She turned her gaze southward and saw a large bulge already starting to pitch a tent in his pants. Sitting up, Yoruichi looked at Ichigo in the eye and said "Ichigo, close the door and come here."

A little scared of being scolded, Ichigo did as she told him. Shutting the sliding door shut. Hesitantly he made his way over to the bed. Sitting down at the end, Ichigo waited; all the while praying that his mentor didn't punch his lights out for interrupting her private time. However, despite his fear he couldn't help but look at her naked body in Its entire splendor. Her firm chocolate breasts, her long flowing purple hair, her neverending legs and sexy thighs. As Yoruichi crawled up to him Ichigo's pants were starting to feel a little on the tight side.

"Normally I'd yell at you for interrupting a woman's privacy," Yoruichi said with a grin. "But I think I'll let you off the hook… as soon as I see what it is you're hiding in your pants!" Ichigo was stunned as Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo's clothes and peeled them off of him. As she pulled down his pants Yoruichi licked her lips. Though she'd seen Ichigo naked before, being in the hot springs with him and dressing his wounds, this was the first time she'd seen Ichigo's cock standing at attention. A good 11 inches with a lot of girth rested between his legs. Ichigo gasped as her warm hand wrapped around his thick shaft. "Ichigo, lie back onto the bed," she said with a sexy grin.

As Ichigo lay back onto the soft sheets Yoruichi straddled him. Ichigo went wide-eyed as Yoruichi's crotch was shoved into her face. "Ichigo, you perv," Yoruichi teased. "I'm only on top of you naked and you're already fit to burst." Ichigo shivered when a wet tongue licked his shaft. Yoruichi moaned as she tasted Ichigo's manmeat. It'd been so long since she had a real man at her fingertips "So big…" she moaned before her mouth engulfed it.

The virgin Ichigo wrapped his arms around Yoruichi's waist, trying to hold on as the werecat sucked him off. He had no idea how a woman's mouth could feel so good but didn't care; Yoruichi's mouth felt amazing as she bobbed her head, taking in more and more with every bob. Looking up he saw Yoruichi's dripping pussy, getting an idea about how to return the favor….

Yoruichi felt Ichigo's tongue lick her delicate folds and inwardly grinned, glad that Ichigo was getting into it. She felt the tip of Ichigo's thick stick touch the back of her throat but was undeterred. Despite his large girth Yoruichi relaxed her throat and took in every inch, gagging a bit as she stuffed her mouth.

The tight, wet and hot pleasure of Yoruichi's throat drove Ichigo over the edge. Taking his tongue out of Yoruichi's cunt Ichigo yelled "I'm cumming!" before unloading into Yoruichi's hungry orifice. The werecat pulled back until only the head remained in her mouth, moaning as her mouth was flooded by the hot cum.

Ichigo lay on the bed, his vision blanking out as Yoruichi swallowed his thick cum. Taking her mouth off as she finished gulping it down, Yoruichi was pleased to see Ichigo still standing at attention. Getting off of Ichigo, Yoruichi smiled down at the dazed boy. "Ichigo, don't black out on me yet. Your punishment's only beginning."

As Ichigo sat up with his back against the wall, Yoruichi slid into his lap. She grinned as the shaft of Ichigo's manhood rubbed against her moist entrance. "Ichigo, you dirty boy! How'd you know what my favorite position was?" As Ichigo tried to sputter out a response his gaze turned southward, to Yoruichi's jiggling breasts. Seeing Ichigo's lust-filled gaze, Yoruichi cupped her breasts and fondled them, rubbing the dark hardened nipples against his heated skin. "You like, Ichigo? Go ahead Ichigo, have some dark chocolate!"

Ichigo's hands snaked up her side and squeezed her large tits, eliciting a lewd moan from Yoruichi as she rolled her head back. Unable to control himself, Ichigo nibbled on the dark tit, tenderizing it softly with his teeth. "Ichigo…" Yoruichi cooed. Her hands dug into his orange scalp as she felt him pleasure her. "Ichigo, you dirty boy! Milk's not gonna come out no matter how hard you suck!" she playfully admonished.

Deciding that she'd had enough of foreplay Yoruichi gripped Ichigo's hard shaft and rubbed her dripping lips. "I hope you'll show me a good time, Ichigo… if not I'll have to punish you all night long!"

Ichigo was agog as Yoruichi slid down his cock, the werecat's eyes widening as her hole was stretched. "Oh yes! This is what I've needed for so long!" Yoruichi buried Ichigo's little sword in her tight sheath all the way to the hilt, taking in deep breaths as she was filled. "Ichigo! So big!" Wanting to make Ichigo's face distort with pleasure Yoruichi rolled her hips, enjoying the feel of Ichigo's cock mashing her insides. As she started to lift her hips up she undid her ponytail, letting her purple hair loose to fall onto her shoulders sensually.

The substitute watched as Yoruichi rode him, her breasts bouncing with each stride. When Ichigo had first seen her (after she'd put some clothes on) he'd thought that she couldn't get any more exotically beautiful. Seeing her in all her glory with her hair down, her golden eyes glazed with lust, Ichigo knew he'd been way wrong before. Gripping Yoruichi's hips, Ichigo thrusted into her tight snatch, feeling his cock wrapped in her warm walls.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him as she bounced on his cock harder and faster, her hot booty rippling every time it slapped against him. "OH! ICHIGO! MORRRRE!" Yoruichi shouted as she felt the knot inside her about to come undone all at once. Ichigo's licking earlier had already stirred her up and now she was about to explode! "SO! GOOD! FUCK! ME! FUCKKK! MEEEEEE!" Her shouts matched only by the intensity of the impact her hips slapped against Ichigo.

Yoruichi's vison blanked out, her view of Ichigo's orange hair and lust-filled face whitened as she came undone. "OHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUCK!" she screamed to the high heavens as she came. Her hands grasped Ichigo's shoulders, gripping hard enough to leave bruises later on.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Yoruichi's pussy tightening around him drove him over the edge. "Yoruichi! I'm gonna cum too!" Regaining focus in an instant, Yoruichi got off his lap and the bed and got onto her knees. Hopping off the bed Ichigo stroked himself quickly, feeling the hot sensation rush towards the tip. "OH! OHHHH!" He threw back his head and moaned as he came all over her breasts.

Yoruichi sighed as she felt the hot spunk stain her dark breasts. "Ahhhh… that feels nice…." It'd been so long since she'd had a real man dote on her breasts, Soi-Fon notwithstanding. Looking up she saw Ichigo's dazed look as he sat back down onto the bed. Licking her breasts clean she got back on top of Ichigo, rubbing her body against his. "Ichigo…I still haven't had enough yet…."

 _ **5 Hours Later….**_

Ichigo opened the shop door to leave; feeling like he'd just run 10 marathons. "Thank god, Yoruichi finally fell asleep."

Sitting out on the porch waiting for Ichigo was Kisuke. "Had fun, did we?" he asked with a smartass grin.

"Oh shut up! Next time tell me when you're sending me into something like that!"

Kisuke continued to smile as he got up. "Well, about that… I have a business proposition for you."

"No."

"Aw c'mon, Ichigo, don't you wanna hear me out at least?"

Ichigo sighed, but he had a good idea what he had in mind. "Fine, what is it?"

Kisuke hid his face from behind his fan as he spoke. "Well, there are many women I know who, like Yoruichi, are a bit starved when it comes to the bedroom. And seeing as how you managed to get Yoruichi's rocks off I figured you're just the man for the job!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped at Kisuke's proposition. "Do I look like a prostitute, Kisuke?-"

"Looking like you do now, my answer's yes."

"SHUT UP! I'm not going to let you sell me out to other women!"

Kisuke continued to smile. "Oh come now, Ichigo. Yes, I'll pay you for your services, but these are all women that you know quite well. It's like I'm not whoring you out to strangers on the street. And besides," he cast a sideways glance to the shop, "can you honestly say with a straight face that you didn't enjoy having sex with Yoruichi. Just imagine the fun!" He saw how Ichigo's blushing face dropped that he'd hit the mark. "So… do we have a deal?"

To Be Continued….


	2. Making Fireworks

Ichigo's New Job  
Chapter 2: Making Fireworks  
IchigoXKukkaku  
 **A.N.: For those of who reviewed and compared this to** _ **Ichigo Kurosaki: Seireitei Gigolo**_ **, it is true that the stories are similar, even Fox Boss compared it to that other story when he submitted his request. But hey: A request is a request and I aim to please. Rest assured I will NOT be attempting to be a copycat. All my ideas are original… mostly. Sometimes though… hey, you don't fix what ain't broke.**

 _ **The Next Day….**_

"Kisuke…" Ichigo said squeezing the bridge of his nose and trying to keep calm. "What the hell is all of this?" he asked, keeping his tone as calm and composed.

"Why, it's your reference material. Consider this part of your job training!" Kisuke cheerfully said.

The reason Ichigo was in such a protrude mood at the moment was because he'd come home to find that his bed had been piled high with porno items. DVD's, magazines, guides on BDSM, and several copies of the _Kama Sutra_ , plus some fanfics by some guy named Whackybiscuit, to name off a few items.

"Yeah, I get that, but why is it all on my bed?! What if Yuzu and Karin come in and see all this? I don't want them to think I'm a pervert."

Kisuke chuckled as he sat on the windowsill. He'd come over as soon as Ichigo had called him demanding to know why all the smut was all over his bed. "Then I suggest you find a place to hide it all. Yoruichi already pitched a fit because I gave some of her stash to you, so I can't take it back."

"This stuff is Yoruichi's?" Ichigo asked a little disturbed.

"Not all of it. I went out and got a lot of it while you were busy helping out with your new job. Which reminds me," Kisuke pulled out a huge wad of cash and tossed it over to Ichigo. "Your payment for a job VERY well done. I haven't seen anyone handle Yoruichi and survive to crawl away. Kudos!"

Ichigo scoffed as stuffed the wad of cash into his pant. "Alright, so… who am I supposed to meet next?" He asked timidly. He never thought he'd be getting paid to bang women so he was at a loss as to how he should proceed. This wasn't exactly something you could ask for advice, at least from normal people.

Kisuke grinned. "Eager to get to work, eh? That's good to hear." He pulled out a sheet of paper with some hastily scrawled writing on it. "Your first client. I believe you two are already familiar with each other."

Ichigo stared at the name and balked. "Is this for real? HER?"

The shopkeeper smiled. "Her. I'd brush up on your research, Ichigo." He cocked a thumb over to the porn pile. "You'll need it for her. And if you need any help practicing your skills, I can always set you up with a "private tutor"."

Ichigo paled at the thought. "Not Yoruichi! My hips can't handle that kind of punishment for at least a few decades!"

Kisuke chuckled. "No, just a business associate I met here in the world of the living. You'll meet her soon. Yoruichi on the other hand might hire you again sometime later. Now get yourself prepared. You're heading over to her house tomorrow evening."

 _ **The Next Evening  
**_ **Soul Society: Shiba House**

Sweat was rolling down Ichigo as he knocked on the door. He was feeling nervous at his first job-call; this was going to be quite different from when he just walked in on Yoruichi. He waited patiently for a few moments before knocking again. Where were Ganju and Kukkaku's two burly helpers? "Come in! Come in!" came a voice from inside.

Opening the door Ichigo entered the dark home and followed the voice down the hallway. Opening the door that had light coming from it he found Kukkaku Shiba sitting on a comfy futon, smoking on her pipe as usual. She grinned as Ichigo walked into the room. "Hello there, Ichigo! Glad you made it."

Gesturing to the futon, Ichigo sat down in front of her, gulping with nervousness. "Um, hi Kukaku."

The elder woman saw Ichigo's nervous expression and chuckled. "No need to be shy, Ichigo. You're here for a reason and you know what that reason is. I need your help with something; something that I can't ask Ganju, Koganehiko or Shiroganehiko to do." She grinned as she leaned back a little, setting the pipe down. "Something I'm told that you could help me out with nicely."

Not sure what to say, Ichigo asked "And that would be…."

Kukaku grinned and with her remaining arm grabbed the hem of her red and white outfit and pulled it off, letting her massive jugs out for Ichigo to ogle.

"Milk me."

Ichigo cocked his head as if he didn't hear that right. "Come again?"

Kukaku smiled as she cupped one of her large globes. "I see Kisuke and Yoruichi neglected to tell you a few things. Some women with high enough spirit energy begin to exert that energy in weird ways. My breasts keep swelling up with milk and I've had a hard time milkin' 'em. Yoruichi used to help me relieve the pressure but she's too busy nowadays." She flashed Ichigo a grin that matched Yoruichi's in sexiness. "Well come now, Ichigo, milk me!"

Ichigo crawled his way over to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him forward, his face colliding with her busty chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her as he stuck out his tongue and dragged the pink organ down her white skin. ' _So big and soft, like a huge scoop of ice cream…'_ Kukaku slid her hands through Ichigo's _shihakusho_ and dragged her nails down his back, earning a muffled moan from the boy.

When Ichigo's mouth enclosed around her large pink nipple Kukaku threw her head back. "Ohh, that's nice…" Her hands went to the underside of her breasts and started groping them. Her vision started to go hazy as she felt a hot sensation begin to blossom inside her chest. As her nipple started to squirt its hot milk into the substitute's mouth Kukaku wrapped her hands around Ichigo's head and held him tight. "Ohhhh! More, Ichigo! Milk me more!" she cried, rubbing her crotch against Ichigo's knee.

Ichigo savored the taste of her milk. He'd never thought he'd taste anything this good, but he wanted more. Ichigo sucked on her harder, earning more groans from the woman. He felt his knee start to get wet as she rubbed her crotch against him. Taking his mouth off of her for a moment, he quickly sucked on her neglected mammary, drinking more of her milk.

"Mmmh, Ichigo…" Kukaku moaned. "I want a taste." Ichigo looked up and smiled. Keeping a mouthful of milk Ichigo took his mouth off her lactating nipple and leaned up, kissing her. Kukkaku drank her own milk as it flowed from Ichigo's to hers, her tongue slipping into the boy's to get every last drop from him. Separating from the wet kiss Kukaku smiled as she gulped down the hot, sweet milk. "So Ichigo, how do I taste?"

Ichigo, running a hand up her smooth back, smiled. "You taste delicious!" he said, white milk dripping down his chin.

Kukaku smiled and stood up, reaching for her _obi_. "Well then, you've tried my milk…" she pulled on her sash, dropping her pants. Ichigo stared as she stood in front of him naked. ' _She doesn't wear any underwear?'_ _"_ Why don't you try my honey?" she said, taking a finger and circling her pink lips.

On his knees, Ichigo took off his _shihakusho_ and shuffled over to her. He buried his face into her trimmed black curls, inhaling the scent of her womanhood. Kukkaku felt her legs wobble as Ichigo's tongue started to lick her pussy. His fingers spread her pink entrance open, letting him stick his tongue deep inside her. Kukaku felt goosebumps break out on her skin as Ichigo ate her out, her remaining hand going to her breast, squeezing it. Ichigo felt hot milk splash onto his back as it sprayed from her gushing nipple. Ichigo could taste Kukaku's juices as they flowed into his mouth and greedily swallowed it. He enjoyed how Kukkaku writhed above him as his tongue plunged into her depths.

Kukaku arched her back when Ichigo's tongue rubbed against her special spot. "Ichigo! My honey's cumming!" Her hand left her breast to dig into Ichigo's hair, keeping him in place as her honeypot gushed in his mouth. "Ahhh!"

The boy tasted her sweet honey as it gushed into his mouth. By the time Kukaku stopped screaming in ectastsy Ichigo's stomach was full of her "Milk and Honey". Ichigo stood up and caught Kukaku and gently laid her down onto the futon. Panting, Kukaku smiled up at Ichigo. "Wow kid, I'm gonna have to pay you extra now." She undid Ichigo's _obi_ , her eyes going wide when Ichigo's pants fell and she got a good look at Ichigo's manhood. "Kid, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" she teased grabbing a handful of meat. "You've had this hidden in your pants for how long and you never told anybody!" she playfully said. Rolling over Kukaku got onto her hand and knees. "Come here, Ichigo! Feed my greedy hole with your thick meat!" she said, reaching lower and spreading her lips.

Ichigo grabbed the fireworks master's waist and eagerly slid his cock into her warm hole. He groaned from the hot tightness of her pussy as Kukaku's walls enveloped him in a hot velvet vice. ' _Holy shit! She's so tight! Kisuke wasn't joking when he said that the women here were not getting any!'_ Ichigo's mind thought as he bottomed out Kukaku's pussy. The tightness alone was almost enough to cause him to blow his load. He started a quick pace, giving the Shiba woman what she wanted. The reward for his effort was a fury of lewd moans spewing from Kukaku's mouth. "Oh! Fuck! Ah! You're so big! Fuck me more!"

Kukaku bucked into Ichigo, giving the boy the pleasurable sight of watching her juicy ass ripple every time they came together. Ichigo's hands sneaked lower to her swaying tits, gripping the milk-filled globes and squeezed them, pleasuring the woman even further. The futon beneath them started to get wet as hot milk squirted from the huge jugs onto the futon. "Ohhh! Yes! Milk me more, Ichigo! Milk me like a dairy cow!"

Spurred on by Kukaku's pleas Ichigo fucked her even faster. His hands gripped her breasts almost painfully, feeling warm milk run down them as his cock pounded away at her womanhood. Thankfully for Ichigo, he was spared the embarrassing moment of cumming before his client when Kukaku threw her head back. "It's too good Ichigo! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cuuuuum!"

Leaning forward until his weight pressed down on Kukaku's back Ichigo licked her ear, brushing her raven hair off her shoulder. "Me too! Let's cum together!" Kukaku turned her head and kissed him passionately. Her mind exploded as Ichigo reached lower and rubbed her swollen clit.

"Oh! Yesss! I'm cummingggggg!" Kukaku screamed. Ichigo felt her tight walls almost snap his cock off as she came around him. Feeling his sac tighten Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and bit down on her shoulder, moaning into her as he shot his load into her pussy. "Ohhhhhh!" Kukaku moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "So hot…" she cooed as her womb was filled.

Ichigo pulled out and laid Kukaku on her side, spooning the woman and letting himself catch his breath. Kukaku turned her head and kissed Ichigo sweetly. "Kid," she said between pants, "I'm gonna… have to… rehire you… again and again!" Ichigo smiled at the prospects.

Gripping her still-dripping breasts Ichigo whispered. "You know, Kukaku, you did hire me out for the whole night…."

Kukaku grinned as she sat up. "So I did, but I have one request Ichigo, for the rest of the night and for whenever I hire you again."

"Name it."

Kukaku reached beneath the futon's pillow and pulled out a collar with a small cowbell attached. "I want you to treat me like I'm your very own milking cow!"

Ichigo's head popped up an image of Kukaku wearing a sexy cow costume and he had to grin at the fantasy. "Only if you promise to give me a few sexy moos while we're going at it."

Kukaku smiled as she attached the collar around her neck….

From then on, Kukaku gave her brother a weird standing order: whenever Ganju was walking up to the house and heard the sound of a cowbell clanging like crazy, he was never to step foot in the house….

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: For all of you who are about to go "But Whacky! Aren't they related?" That has not been directly established yet in the manga, so I wash my hands of the matter entirely. Besides, it's not like this is the weirdest lemon I've written, now is it?**

 **A.A.N: … Anybody else want a glass of milk and some cookies after reading this? Or is it just me?**


	3. Gin's Offer

Ichigo's New Job  
Chapter 3: Gin's Offer  
IchigoxHallibel

 **A.N.: This chapter takes place after Grimmjow's first battle with Ichigo.**

 **Urahara Shop  
Kisuke POV**

Kisuke was lounging around as always. He'd been given a swarm of requests for Ichigo's services by the women of the Soul Society; so much that Ichigo almost fainted when he saw the stack. "Heheh, I bet right about now Ichigo's getting pretty sore," he said out loud to nobody in particular.

"You're telling me. I bet Ichi's about to drop from all the work you're giving 'em!"

The shopkeeper whirled around to see Gin Ichimaru leaning against the nearby wall. Kisuke, who could never get a read on the shady rogue, jumped up and unsheathed his hidden sword. "What do you want?"

Gin threw up his hands in defense. "Whoa! Whoa! I'm only here to talk. Can't we call a temporary truce?" he asked, waving a tiny white-flag.

Kisuke lowered his sword and cocked his head to the side. "A truce? Why? What do you want here?"

Gin shrugged. "Oh, I just wanted to know if I could hire Ichi's services from you, that's all."

The man looked at the grinning traitor like he hadn't heard him right. "Wait… you want to hire Ichigo? You uh… don't exactly fit the requirements… Ichigo tends to get touchy when somebody with a pair gets an idea…" he said remembering Ichigo's adamant refusal to service men when Kisuke and Yoruichi joked about it.

"Oh, it's not me I'm hiring him for. Our lady Espada, Tier Halibel, is acting really cranky and agitated lately. I figured if she got some action from someone like Ichigo, whose part hollow, she might calm down and stop punching us all in the face."

Kisuke deadpanned at the request. "And, pray tell, what do you possibly have to use as payment? I doubt Aizen keeps a healthy economy in Hueco Mundo…."

"Oh, that's easy!" Gin pulled out a huge wad of cash out of his loose jacket. He tossed it over to Kisuke. "I think that's payment enough."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow as he inspected the bills. They seemed real enough. "How'd you get this much cash?"

"Don't ask, don't tell!" Gin chirped in a song-like fashion. "So… until Halibel stops going off on us… truce?"

 **Karakura Town Community Pool: 11:43 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo looked around and saw nothing, the pool beside him sloshing back and forth quietly under the dim brightness of the underwater lights. "Why did Kisuke tell me to come here this time of night? And why did he inject me with that weird drug?" Before he left for "work" Kisuke slyly injected a syringe full of an unknown substance into Ichigo's neck, saying "It'll help make your job a little less bumpy."

Ichigo waited for several minutes before deciding that whoever hired him wasn't going to show up. He turned to flashstep away when he heard something above him. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw a Garganta opening up. He reached for his sword but realized he no longer had it. Kisuke had insisted he leave it at the shop, stating that Rukia and Renji could handle any hollows while he "worked".

A lone arrancar stepped out of the void. Her appearance was just as strange as the previous arrancars he'd met before. Though he couldn't see much from his far-away spot his sharp vison saw a woman with blond hair and dark skin.

He gasped as she vanished from sight….

Only to appear right in front of him with a wide short sword pointing at his face. "And just who are you?" the woman asked.

Ichigo swallowed hard, sorely wishing he had his zanpakuto right about now. He blushed a little when he got a good look at the arrancar. Even by the standards he had after meeting the various characters of the Soul Society she looked almost… _exotic_. She wore a white hakama with a black sash wrapped around her waist, with a white top that left the underside of her breasts and belly exposed as well as cover her all the way up to the bottom half of her face. Her lurid appearance did nothing to stifle Ichigo's hormones, which had a bad habit of flaring up every time he saw a woman now that he was at his new job. Not only that, he felt a bizarre sensation begin to stir within him….

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Espada number 3: Tier Halibel. I was ordered to come here to…" she stopped halfway as she looked at Ichigo funny. "What… what exactly are you, boy?" She reached out with one hand and stroked Ichigo's cheek. "Looking at you, I'm reminded of an Espada, not a Soul Reaper."

Feeling Halibel's hand on his cheek made something inside Ichigo ignite like wildfire. A flood of power surged its way through him until he felt his hollow mask appearing on his face, his eyes darkening. ' _Oh no!'_ Ichigo thought with a panicked mind. ' _I can't let him run loose here in the middle of town! And I'm unarmed so it won't be of much help!'_ Strangely, as his mask formed fully on his face, he felt that he was in full control.

What Ichigo did not know at the time was that Kisuke had injected him with a special drug that would bring out temporarily Ichigo's hollow power for a short time whenever he was in the presence of another Arrancar, particularly one of high spirit energy like Halibel. The upside to the drug was it allowed him to have his mask form without his hollow jumping in, since Kisuke theorized that it wouldn't try to take over Ichigo if he wasn't in a pinch.

Halibel's eyes widened when Ichigo's mask appeared on his face. More than that, she felt something rise beneath her cool demeanor. She felt an attraction to this boy. She saw the reports Aizen had on the boy and felt a faint kinship towards the protector. Stroking Ichigo's mask-covered face, Halibel began to blush beneath her mask. "You… you look so hot…" she moaned.

Ichigo could feel his manhood start to stand at attention as he reached around and pulled her close. Her firm and large breasts pressed against his chest. His hand reached to her top and slowly began to unzip her front. The Vizard could feel his heart race as he watched the metal teeth part, revealing her hollow fragment covering her face and breasts. Their faces drew close as Halibel's fingers slipped through Ichigo's _shihakusho_. Though their faces were covered, both Vizard and Espada could see wanton lust in each other's eyes and their masked mouths touched in a tender simulation of a kiss.

Grabbing her sword, Halibel stepped back for a moment, leaving Ichigo's embrace. Holding the sword out in front of her the Espada quietly muttered "Hunt: Tiburon!" and was engulfed in water. Ichigo covered his eyes and grimaced as water cascaded around him. When the torrent was over Ichigo felt lust overwhelm him as he gazed at Halibel's new form.

Ichigo had heard from Renji and Ikkaku how an arrancar's sword release transformed them into more hollow-like creatures but Halibel looked like she'd just changed clothes. Her mouth was uncovered, revealing her full luscious lips. Her garments had changed to a white shoulder pads along with knee-high boots and white-and-black gloves. Her bare breasts were uncovered before Ichigo with only the nipples barely covered by her hollow fragment and she wore nothing but a miniskirt. Dropping her enormous sword to the side she pulled Ichigo and licked the lips of his mask. Ichigo opened his mouth, allowing Halibel to entangle her tongue with his as she stripped Ichigo of his clothing. Ichigo let out a feral growl as Halibel pulled his _hakama_ down and feeling her gloved hand grip his rock hard shaft.

Halibel grinned as she stroked Ichigo's cock, laying her head on his shoulder and nibbling on his neck. In turn Ichigo reached around the Espada and sneaked his hand underneath her fish-bone skirt, cupping her firm, bouncy booty and giving the dark cheeks a squeeze. "Mmmmh, that feels nice," Halibel moaned. For a long while now she'd had a burning desire for passionate sex but she couldn't find any suitable partners in Hueco Mundo among the Arrancar.

Laying Halibel down onto the ground, Ichigo began to strip the Espada. He removed her shoulder pads and delicately began taking off her boots slowly. As her slender feet were revealed Ichigo opened his mouth and licked the mocha chocolatey leg, making Halibel arch her back in ecstasy. Reaching for her miniskirt, Halibel raised her hips and allowed Ichigo to tug off the small garment. It was a shame she could not remove her breast coverings but she'd enjoy it like this.

Ichigo was thinking the same thing. Reaching up her sides and making her give an uncharacteristic giggle as Ichigo touched her ticklish spots; Ichigo palmed the large globes and squeezed them hard, drinking in the moans that slipped out of her mouth. His darkened eyes glinted with lust as he started to massage her breasts, feeling the woman's cunt begin to drip beneath him. Letting out another feral growl Ichigo leaned down and opened his mouth again, his tongue sticking out and licking the juicy melons.

Halibel removed her gloves, leaving her almost completely naked before the Vizard, and dug her fingers into Ichigo's bright orange hair, moaning as her long-awaited desires unfolded. Before Ichigo could get down to business, however, Halibel stopped him with a hand to the chest and pushed him away. "Wait," she said. Ichigo leaned back and watched as she sat up and took him by the hand. "The ground's a little hard for my taste. I prefer something I'm sure we'll both enjoy…" Stepping into the pool, Halibel pulled Ichigo into the cool water. Kissing his masked face Halibel smiled. "I've always felt more comfortable in the water."

Swimming over to the deep end, Halibel gestured over to Ichigo. As Ichigo neared the naked Espada she drew closer and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders. Kissing his opened mouth deeply Halibel pulled him under the water. As they sank to the bottom both Espada and Vizard's hands roamed each other's bodies. Thankfully Ichigo had enough experience swimming to hold his breath for several minutes, same as Halibel. As Ichigo stood upright as best he could Halibel wrapped her arms and legs around him. Halibel let out a gasp that made several air bubbles float up above her as Ichigo's hands grabbed her plump ass and slid his cock into her pussy.

The water's buoyancy made the feel of Halibel's cunt feel amazing to Ichigo. Though it was a strain at first to keep his breath held while enduring the tight embrace of her pussy, Ichigo soon got into the swing of things. Gripping her meaty cheeks he thrusted into her tight womanhood, feeling the hot wetness surround his cock. Combined with the underwater pressure it was almost too much for the Vizard to bear. His lungs burned slightly as he held on to his supply of air but the tight velvety feel of Halibel's hot pussy more than made up for it.

Halibel squeezed Ichigo's cock with her muscles, using her experience to illicit a growlish moan from the boy that was barely audible from the water. Halibel felt Ichigo fill her pussy completely, her head rolling back and opening her mouth to let out a lewd, underwater moan. Her grip on Ichigo's waist and shoulders tightened as she felt herself begin to overflow with sensation. It'd been so long since she'd been intimate and Ichigo was the first person she'd lain with who actually had a sense of passion. All the other arrancars who'd been with her were far too violent for her taste. Ichigo, on the other hand, made her body quiver in the cold water and made her feel like a real woman, his hands caressing her backside and his masked teeth nibbling on her neck. More than that, she saw something in his dark eyes that lit a fire inside her, and now that fire was about to consume her. Feeling her orgasm coming, Halibel responded with her own thrusts as best she could before she let out a choked gargle as she came, her tight walls constricting around Ichigo's shaft.

The pressure was too much for even the hollowfied Ichigo to bear. Like Halibel he let out a gargled moan as he lost himself to his inner desire, cumming inside the Espada. She felt light-headed as she was creampied, licking her lips as her womb was filled. Ichigo kicked with his legs and swam up to the surface with Halibel still in his arms. As they came up they both took huge gasps of air, their lungs feeling scorched from having to hold it in for as long as they had.

Halibel clung to Ichigo as he treaded water, her mess of blonde hair covering her face. "Ahh, that was incredible," she moaned. She had no idea why Gin had ordered her out here but she didn't care. She pondered whether or not to drag Ichigo back with her to Hueco Mundo. Surely Lord Aizen would allow her to keep the boy as long as he didn't stir up any trouble. Her thoughts were disturbed when she realized something:

Ichigo was still hard inside her, and she was still very horny.

Lifting her head up, she kissed Ichigo's masked lips once more. Pulling away Halibel looked into his dark eyes. "Wanna go again?" She couldn't see it, but she had a strange feeling that Ichigo was smiling. She unhitched herself from Ichigo's waist and treaded water away from him by a few inches.

Ichigo's eyes glinted with desire still. "Of course. I'm yours all night."

Both of them took another deep breath of air before descending back into the pool. As Halibel sank down to the very bottom of the pool she lay on her side. Ichigo swam up alongside her and spooned her underwater, sliding his manhood back into the wet confines of her stuffed cunt. As the two moaned Halibel raised her leg up, feeling Ichigo's hands snake around her. One hand went to her breast as the other rose up her leg higher and rubbed her clit. Halibel smiled as she felt all of her pleasurable spots being rubbed against….

 _ **Several Hours Later….**_

"More, Ichigo, more! My pussy feels like its melting!" Halibel screamed into the night sky. She gripped the metal rails to the pool stepladder and held on for dear life. They were both back into the shallow end of the pool. Halibel had had enough of her lungs burning so she'd decided on taking their escapade back up to where air was plenty. Behind her Ichigo pounded away at her pussy, his hands gripping her waist as his hips slapped against her juicy ass, making the round cheeks ripple with each thrust.

Ichigo's hands snaked up her sides to grab at her swaying breasts, squeezing the globes as he felt his sac tighten again. "Halibel! I'm gonna cum again! Your pussy's too tight!" Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and pounded into Halibel's gaping cunt as hard as he could.

"Ah! Me too! Cum inside me again! I wanna cum with you!" Halibel shrieked, her body losing all sense of sensation except between her legs. She bucked into Ichigo, making her grit her teeth as the coil inside her came undone again. "It's…too…GOOD! OHHHHHHH!" Halibel screamed as she came. Feeling her tight warm walls choke his cock in a sexy vice, Ichigo threw his head back and roared as he came inside her again, his hands squeezing her breasts until it was almost painful.

Having never endured so much sex for so long, Halibel's legs gave out. Ichigo caught her and held her close as he sank back into the water with her. Halibel panted as she lay back against Ichigo, feeling better than she had in a long time. As Ichigo's mask fell away Halibel decided to disengage her resurreccion, reverting back to her sealed form. Looking up at Ichigo, Halibel softly said "You know as soon as the sun comes up we're enemies again."

Ichigo nodded. He wasn't foolish enough to think that this changed anything between them. He was still a Soul Reaper and she an Arrancar, an Espada at that. He had no idea how Urahara had convinced the woman to come here, and he knew with 99% certainty that Kisuke was responsible, but for the moment he was glad that they'd met. "I know, but for tonight we can be friends." Halibel nodded as she lay in Ichigo's arms, enjoying his warmth in the cool water. As the sun peeked through the horizon Ichigo watched as she got up and left through a Garganta, giving Ichigo one last wink before she disappeared, leaving Ichigo feeling emotions that were sure to haunt him for days to come….

To Be Continued….


	4. Doctor Doctor

Ichigo's New Job  
Chapter 4: Doctor, Doctor  
IchigoXUnohana

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Urahara Shop  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo walked down the hallway of the shop, dressed in one of his father's white coats. He gulped as he made his way through the empty shop. Kisuke had taken Tessai, Yoruichi and the kids out for the weekend, leaving the shop all for Ichigo so he could get to his next client. Ichigo was nervous since this would be the first time he'd have to roleplay for a client. His mind was swamped with some of the various requests he found himself doing lately.

Reaching the end of the hallway he saw to his amusement a door with his name on it: "Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki. M.D."

Opening the door he saw his "patient" sitting on the table. Kisuke had done a good job converting his spare room into a doctor's office, taking a few notes from the Kurosaki clinic. Captain Unohana smiled as Ichigo closed the door and locked it. "Good afternoon, Captain Unohana. I see you're here for a "physical"."

Unohana's smiled widened when Ichigo walked over to her. "Please, Doctor Kurosaki, call me Retsu."

Ichigo nodded. While he'd gotten used to this job, this was the first time he'd had to service Unohana. He had to admit, the woman intimidated him, so he did his best to show her respect where respect was due. "Ok Retsu. First I'm gonna check your vitals." Ichigo undid Retsu's _obi_ and removed Unohana's clothing. He had to stop himself from drooling over Unohana's luscious, mature body. He had to remind himself not just take her then and there and break character. Pressing his ear to Unohana's chest, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist. "Take deep breaths for me, Retsu."

Unohana slipped her hands into Ichigo's orange haired scalp as she breathed deeply, grinding her body against Ichigo's. Ichigo's hot breath made her pink nipples harden as she started to get wet. Feeling frisky, Ichigo stuck out his tongue and gently licked Retsu's lonely nipple. His nose lay on top of her black braid. He'd thought about untying it but found that he liked her hair braided. He heard the captain's breath hitch as he lavished the tender areole, her fingers digging into his scalp. His ear picked up her quickening heartbeat and he grinned. "Your pulse is a little high, Retsu," he said as he pulled himself away from her chest. "Let's check your temperature."

Retsu smiled as Ichigo pushed his forehead against hers, their noses touching. She never admitted it out loud but she had always found the boy to be quite handsome. When she found out about how Kisuke had roped him into servicing other women she couldn't resist the temptation any longer.

Leaning that last inch, Ichigo kissed Unohana, shrugging out of his white-coat and undoing his pants. "You seem to be having a high fever, Retsu." She licked her lips as the boy dropped his pants, revealing his VERY hard manhood to her. "I'll let you use my "Thermometer", Retsu."

Retsu hopped off the table and got down on her knees. Just the sight of Ichigo's manhood lit a fire inside her. "Oh, Dr. Kurosaki, your thermometer's so big!" she slyly said before licking the tip. Ichigo closed his eyes and laid a hand on Retsu's head, gently guiding more of her mouth over his shaft. "Mmmmh!" Retsu moaned into Ichigo's cock, making him shudder as he felt the vibrations. Ichigo slowly bucked his own hips, feeling the tip of his cock bump against the back of her throat. Ichigo almost went cross-eyed when Retsu went further, taking his cock all the way down her throat. The hot, tight and wet feel of Retsu's throat gripping his cock was a first for Ichigo. He was so big that most women weren't capable of giving him a deepthroat. His eyes widened when Retsu reached lower and started to fondle his balls. Retsu quickened her blowjob, her head bobbing back and forth at an even faster pace. Her blue eyes looked up at Ichigo expectedly, almost as if she was begging for him to release.

The "doctor" arched his back as his sac tightened in Retsu's fingers. "Ahh! Here it cums!" was all he could moan before he unloaded into Retsu's mouth. Retsu swallowed the tasty treat and found it to be quite good to her palate. Under advisement from Kisuke, Ichigo regularly ate pineapple so when his spunk landed on Retsu's tongue she found it to be quite delicious.

Retsu didn't stop bobbing her head until she had swallowed every last drop of cum from Ichigo. Pulling away from Ichigo, the lovely captain sat back on her haunches, a rare look of debauchery on her face. Picking her up, Ichigo laid her down on the table and got on top of her. "You seem to be a little warm, Retsu, but I think you'll live," Ichigo said with a smirk.

Retsu chuckled at that before Ichigo got on top of her and straddled her chest. Her eyes widened as Ichigo's cock was still hard. She'd heard from others who'd requested Ichigo's services about how the boy had almost limitless stamina but she was actually shocked at how the rumors were true. Ichigo pushed her braid to the side and wedged his manhood between her bouncy globes. "What's next, Doctor Kurosaki?"

Smiling down at his "patient", Ichigo replied "I think a "mammogram" is in order. I'll see how good your breasts are." Retsu moaned as heat flourished in her chest as Ichigo slid his shaft between her breasts, his hands squeezing them together. Retsu rubbed her legs together as Ichigo's thumbs played with her standing nipples. Ichigo grinned as Retsu's head rolled back when he squeezed them. Retsu's hands joined his and squeezed his cock even tighter. She grinned as she saw Ichigo's lust-contorted face.

Retsu leaned forward and licked the dripping tip as it brushed against her lips with every thrust. Once again, Ichigo felt his sac start to tighten up and quickened her pace. Seeing the tip of his cock start to swell Retsu opened her mouth wide, moaning as Ichigo exploded. For the second time she was given the sweet taste of Ichigo's cum as it shot into her mouth. Greedily she swallowed the hot spunk and moaned as her face was covered in white cum. As Ichigo slid his still-hard cock out from breasts embrace she scooped it off her face and licked it up, moaning at the sweet taste.

"Your breasts seem to be…in perfect condition," Ichigo said, struggling even more to not break character. He slid down her front until his face was in front of her glistening womanhood. "Let's check your reactions and reflexes."

Retsu's legs rose until they were up in the air as Ichigo's fingers rubbed against her pink lips. The woman arched her back as Ichigo began to lick her lips. Her fingers gripped the table's edges as Ichigo spread her lips and slipped his tongue inside her. As Ichigo's skilled tongue rubbed against all the right spots inside her, she arched her back, the pleasure pooling inside her.

"Ah! Doctor!" she cried as her toes curled. Her back made a perfect impression of the St. Louis arch as she came. The woman's vision blanked out with white as the knot inside her exploded and she finally released right into Ichigo's awaiting mouth. Like a bug hungry for sap Ichigo greedily swallowed her juices as they flowed into him, delighting in her taste just as much as she did his. Taking his mouth away from her snatch, Ichigo smiled up at the woman. "You seem to have perfect reflexes, Retsu."

"Thank you, Doctor. Your diagnosis?" she asked sitting up.

"Oh, I'm not finished with your exam yet, Retsu." Ichigo pulled Retsu onto his lap. "I need to give you a much deeper exam." Retsu cooed as the thick mushroom tip rubbed against her dripping slit. As her warm, velvet walls surrounded Ichigo's cock; he buried his face in her braid, inhaling her hair's lavender scent as he filled Retsu's womanhood.

"Ah! Doctor, you're so thick and big!" Retsu moaned as she began to bounce on Ichigo's lap. Placing her hands on her ivory cheeks the captain arched her back and bounced on Ichigo's cock like she was on a trampoline. "Mmmmh! I feel amazing!" she yelled. The table shook from her powerful bouncing as Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her. Ichigo saw her ivory body become covered in sweat and saw her body start to glisten and shimmer in the light.

Ichigo gasped as she squeezed him tightly with her muscles. Retsu smiled as she used her experienced body to pleasure Ichigo. "Dr. Kurosaki, you're so good."

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled as he kissed her again. "Your pussy's so good, Retsu!" he moaned. The two could feel their orgasms coming again and they embraced each other tightly. Ichigo and Retsu moaned each other's names as they came. Retsu lost all sense of sensation as her pussy was filled with white jizz. Ichigo nuzzled her chest and braid as he filled her completely.

Ichigo lay back and held Retsu close as they came down, basking in each other's warmth. Ichigo ran a hand through her ebony hair and kissed her tenderly. "You're in perfect health, Retsu."

The captain snuggled against her "doctor". "Why, thank you Doctor. Your exam was quite…exhilarating."

Ichigo looked at the clock and smiled. "You know, Retsu, your checkup's not over yet. We still have some time left."

Retsu grinned seductively as she turned around, guiding Ichigo's manhood to her asshole….

To Be Continued….


	5. Relieving aches and pains

Ichigo's New Job  
Chapter 5: Relieving Aches and Pains  
IchigoXRukia

 **Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo was honestly surprised with how fast Kisuke could remodel a room to suit the constant flood of requests Ichigo was given.

If only he'd stopped remodeling Ichigo's room. This must've been the 17th time his room had been remodeled and decorated. As he stepped into his room wearing a white shirt and pants, he looked at his room.

Kisuke had taken out all of Ichigo's furniture and personal items, except for the mountain of "Reference Material" he had stashed in his closet and turned the room into a massage parlor. He would have a serious talk with Kisuke about the whereabouts of his desk and bed after this….

"Hello, Ichigo. I see you're looking well; all that _exercise_ must be working for you," said a smirking Rukia. Ichigo saw that she was wearing a white robe, her normal Soul Reaper outfit folded up on a small table nearby.

Rukia grinned as Ichigo closed the door. When she first heard about how Ichigo had started whoring himself out to women for Urahara, Rukia was in complete disbelief; the massive prude getting paid for sex was an impossible notion to her. But when she'd seen the countless women boasting about how passionate and… _long-lasting_ Ichigo was, she had to see for herself. For that purpose she contacted Urahara, who'd given her a list of the various services that women would so often request, deciding on the massage therapy to see if Ichigo was actually trained as a masseur. She paid a little extra to make sure that Kisuke remained silent about the whole matter and to ensure that news of this didn't reach her brother's ears.

"Never thought I'd see you here, Rukia," Ichigo said with an eyebrow raised.

Rukia's smirk widened. "Well, I never thought you'd be…" she had to stop herself from saying "you'd be a man-whore" but managed to revise her statement. "…Employed like you are now."

Before Ichigo could ask her to do so, Rukia undid the tie to her robe and let the garment fall to the floor. Ichigo admired Rukia's small petite body. While she wasn't as stacked as Halibel or Kukkaku she took first prize in cuteness. "Well Ichigo, you've been a real pain in the neck ever since I first gave you my powers," Rukia said as she hopped up onto the table and lay down on her stomach. "So now you're gonna help relieve them."

Ichigo bristled at Rukia's cheek but bit his tongue. When he received Kisuke's phone call saying that Rukia'd requested his services part of him was thrilled at the idea of literally sticking it to her. "As you wish, Rukia," he said with a tone of faux servitude. Grabbing a bottle of massage oil, Ichigo put some oil on his hands and went to work.

Rukia sighed in contented pleasure as Ichigo's hands worked wonders on her neck and shoulders. "Ahhhh, that feels nice…" she sighed as Ichigo unworked the kinks in her neck and started to move his way down her back. As Ichigo oiled up Rukia's back some more his fingers, with some practiced subtleness, pressed against all the right spots. "Mmmmh. Go lower, Ichigo…" Rukia purred. When Ichigo's slick hands palmed her ass Rukia practically melted. "Oooooh, Ichigooooo…."

Ichigo grinned as he rubbed her tiny ass and massaged her thighs, running his hands sensually down her legs. Moving back up to her ass, Ichigo watched as Rukia squirmed on the table as he ran an oiled finger along her pink lips. "Roll over so I can do your front," Ichigo ordered. Rukia, who felt like putty from Ichigo's magic hands, complied and rolled onto her back. She saw with a blushed face that Ichigo had taken his shirt off.

Ichigo started on her chest slowly, making Rukia moan at his touch. When he cupped her small breasts Rukia arched her back and moaned; Ichigo's hands were massaging her so nicely. When his fingers pinched her small pink nipples Rukia let out a loud cry and clawed at the table. She felt Ichigo's hands trail down her stomach and run up her legs, instinctively spreading them wide. A wide smile was on her face as Ichigo's hand ran along her pink pussy lips again, this time with much more passion. "Ahhh… Ichigo! Yesss!" Ichigo grinned from ear to ear as Rukia squirmed at his sensual touch. "Ah!" she cried as Ichigo slipped two oily fingers inside her. As his left hand pleasured her, his right hand trailed up her thigh….

Rukia turned her head and saw Ichigo pitching a tent in his white pants. "Well, seems you enjoy touching naked girls, Ichigo. And here I thought you were into men for a while there." Ichigo bit his tongue to keep a smartass remark from slipping out and instead let out a heated moan as Rukia pulled down his pants, her eyes widening at the sight of Ichigo's huge cock. Seeing Rukia dumbstruck face made Ichigo's grin grow wider, taking an extra step forward so the head of Ichigo's cock kissed her lips.

"Why don't you try massaging me, Rukia?"

Already wet from Ichigo's fingerings and massaging, it didn't take Rukia long to make up her mind. Ichigo watched as Rukia wrapped her lips around the head of his manhood and bobbed her head back and forth, sucking him off. Ichigo let out a sigh of pleasure as he pulled his fingers out of Rukia's dripping pussy. Rukia moaned in disappointment but her eyes widened as Ichigo oiled up his fingers again and poked her backdoor. The substitute felt a muffled moan escape Rukia's mouth as Ichigo's finger went into her asshole. Relaxing her ass, Rukia let Ichigo's digit make its way as far as it could go, her blowjob becoming sloppy as saliva drooled down the side of her face as her hands went to Ichigo's balls and fondled them. Ichigo's unused hand went to her small petite breasts, squeezing them and pulling on her nipples as he slipped another finger inside her ass. Rukia bucked her ass into his hand, driving them deeper into her sphincter as he scissored his oily digits inside her. Pulling out until only the head of Ichigo's cock remained in her mouth Rukia licked the thick, mushroom-y head. As the taste of pre-cum covered her tongue Rukia rolled her eyes into the back of her head as Ichigo slipped another finger inside her ass.

"MMMMMMMMH!" said a muffled Rukia as she came, her ass tightening around Ichigo's fingers as her pussy squirted all over the table. Seeing his friend cum with his fingers in her ass and her mouth around his cock drove Ichigo over the edge as well. Shouting Rukia's name, Ichigo closed his eyes as his cock erupted in Rukia's mouth, shooting his white spunk into her waiting mouth. Rukia moaned as her tongue was covered in hot thick cum, swallowing the white spunk as she tongued Ichigo's slit for more.

Ichigo pulled his fingers out of Rukia's ass as the girl finished swallowing the last of Ichigo's cum, taking her mouth off of Ichigo's cock. She was shocked at how hard Ichigo still was and licked her lips in anticipation. As Ichigo stepped out of his white pants that were still pooled around his feet Rukia rolled onto her front and got onto her hands and knees. "Mmmh, Ichigo…" she purred in a way that Ichigo had never known. "Come massage my insides."

She smiled as Ichigo got up onto the table and mounted her. Ichigo could feel himself get turned on even more as he saw Rukia's oily ass glisten in the soft light. Grabbing the bottle of oil again, Ichigo lubed up his cock liberally with the oil before palming Rukia's cheeks, spreading them. Rukia gripped the edge of the table as Ichigo pushed the head of his cock inside her derriere. As Ichigo slowly inched his way inside her, Rukia had to fight the urge to scream in pain. Even with the lube and prep it still felt like her ass was being completely destroyed by Ichigo's thick manhood. Once Ichigo reached the hilt of his cock and his hips were snugly pressed against her bare ass he pressed himself against Rukia's back and wrapped his hands around her smooth breasts, giving Rukia time to adjust to his huge girth. After several tense minutes of having her guts stuffed, Rukia relaxed the muscles in her ass and hissed as Ichigo pulled out; her body was overwhelmed with the burning sensation of Ichigo's cock sliding out of her ass. Ichigo held Rukia tight as his friend groaned from being assfucked. Ichigo kept his thrusts slow and mild so Rukia could get used to the feel of him. Inwardly he was doing a victory cheer for finally being able to stick it to the prideful girl….

"Fuck! Ichigo, you're so big! My ass feels like it's being torn in two!" Rukia groaned. She didn't even realize that she was subconsciously bucking onto Ichigo's cock, her ass bouncing against Ichigo's hips. "Ah! My ass feels so goooood! Harder, Ichigo! HARDER!" Rukia screamed. Deciding that the time for gentleness was over, Ichigo gripped Rukia's waist and pounded away at her rear. "AHHHH! FUCK, ICHIGOOOOO!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs. Her knuckles turned white as her grip on the table tightened, eyes rolling into the back of her head again. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

Soon all that spewed from Rukia's mouth was moans and incoherent begging for more. Ichigo smirked as Rukia's ass yielded to him. Leaning forward, he turned Rukia's head and silenced her moaning with a deep kiss, the sloppy sounds of Ichigo's cock slipping in and out of Rukia's oily ass like an erotic melody for them to listen to. Ichigo moaned relentlessly as Rukia's ass squeezed him so tightly, even with all the oil.

Remembering something he'd always wanted to do Ichigo broke the kiss with Rukia and leaned back upright. Rukia gasped as Ichigo's hand came down hard on her slick cheek. "AH! FUCK!" she cried out as Ichigo continued to spank her. Ichigo groaned how with each strike, Rukia's ass would clamp down on his cock like it was trying to choke him. Wanting to make his friend melt even more, Ichigo reached around Rukia and furiously rubbed her swollen clit.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Rukia. With Ichigo's spanking, his huge cock wedged inside her ass and now her most sensitive spot being pleasured, Rukia's mind completely blanked as her body convulsed beneath Ichigo. "ICHIGOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she came, tongue sticking out as her vision blurred.

Ichigo also reached his peak; the pressure from Rukia's tightening ass was too much for even him to bear. "RUKIAAA!" he shouted as he his cock exploded inside her ass, filling her guts with white cum. Rukia collapsed on the table, lying on it with her ass sticking up getting filled with a hot creampie.

"Ahhhhhh, Ichigooooooo…" Rukia slurred, one weak hand rubbing her belly as warmth invaded her.

Ichigo pulled out of her and laid down next to her, pulling her close. Their oily and sweaty bodies rubbed together as they both came down from their highs. Recovering first, Ichigo grinned at the sublime smile on Rukia's face, rubbing her stomach tenderly as Rukia instinctively snuggled into his chest for warmth.

"Damn, Ichigo," Rukia weakly said, her eyes still closed. "I need to hire you more often…."

Ichigo chuckled and looked over to the shelf on the other end of the room where a hidden camera Ichigo had set up beforehand was secretly videotaping them. When Ichigo had been told by Kisuke that Rukia'd requested his services, he couldn't resist making a memento for future recollection….

To Be Continued…. 


	6. An Odd Request

Ichigo's New Job  
Chapter 6: An Odd Request  
IchigoXNemu

 **A.N.: I decided to write a chapter for Nemu, even though I originally never planned to. If you've been keeping up with the manga, you'll understand why I feel Nemu deserves a lot more than what Kubo gave her.**

 **TO THE READERS: I neglected to mention this in the last chapter. I wanna make this perfectly clear: If I accidentally upload the wrong chapter like I did with chapter 4: DON'T CLOG UP MY INBOX AND REVIEWS! I check my fanfics on my phone at a regular basis and while it may take me awhile to correct the mistake, rest assured that I'll undoubtedly notice it well within the first couple of hours.**

 **Urahara Shop  
Kisuke POV**

Kisuke was eagerly counting the stack of bills in his hands; another day another whole lot of money. He had to admit, he thought when he was exaggerating just a little when he said all the women of the Soul Society were starved when it came to the bedroom but apparently Ichigo had proved him right. Kisuke grinned as he pocketed the money. "Heh, and Tessai scolding me for being a pimp…"

"Hello."

Kisuke instinctively whirled around and drew his sword. After Gin Ichimaru's visit he was constantly on guard. From the way things have been going he was in all honesty surprised that Aizen didn't show up and ask to borrow Ichigo for the rest of his ladies….

But it was neither of the rogues, but rather a face he never thought he'd see: Nemu Kurotsuchi. "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi! And what does Mayuri need from me today?" he asked. It was strange seeing the girl for the first time. She didn't look anything like her father at all. What was even more surprising was that Mayuri was nowhere in sight.

Nemu shook her head, feeling quite embarrassed being in the man's presence. "Master Mayuri did not send me, Kisuke Urahara. He doesn't know that I'm here. I'm…I'm here today to request the services of Ichigo Kurosaki." Her eyes looked away and her cheeks blushed from the request.

Kisuke's eyebrow rose in astonishment. This was much different from the stories he'd heard about her. If she was here when Mayuri didn't even order her, then that would mean that the girl was starting to hit her "rebellious" phase. The notion made Kisuke grin from ear to ear. "Very well, Lieutenant. Ichigo was entertaining a client a couple of hours ago but he's free for the evening." Reaching into his pocket he gave her a list of services Ichigo could give her. "You can pick these or just make your own request. Your choice."

Nemu stared at the sheet before handing it back, shaking her head. "No. I…I have something that I want to do…."

Sitting back down on the front porch, Kisuke smiled as he observed the girl.

"Elaborate."

 _ **3 Hours Later….  
**_ **Karakura Dance Academy  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo looked at his watch to make sure he was going to be on time. He learned from experience it was never a good idea to be even a minute late; Yoruichi almost crippled him for that….

Still, he was wondering why Kisuke had given him a text earlier, asking him to go to the abandoned dancing school a few blocks away in fancy dress clothes. While it wasn't exactly abnormal for a girl to request some new request, Kisuke usually gave him her name. For once he was as in the dark as when he first fucked Yoruichi.

The building had been abandoned for several months, what with the owner unable to maintain the rent on the high-price building, but he was unsurprised when the door was unlocked. Stepping into the lobby, he could hear soft slow music coming down the hallway. "Hello?" he asked out loud.

"In here, Ichigo," came a voice from the opened door down at the end. Walking through it, Ichigo's eyes took a moment to adjust to the room's dim lighting.

The room was a large ballroom, or at least a simulation of one. Lamps on the walls gave the room a warm, dim lighting. Near the windows were two tables, one empty and the other having an old record player playing a smooth, soothing jazz melody.

"Hello, Ichigo. Thank you for coming." Ichigo turned around and he was quite perplexed by what he saw.

Standing before Ichigo was Nemu Kurotsuchi wearing a red Chinese silk dress. The dress hugged her tightly, letting her curvy figure show. As she stood Ichigo could see her legs show through the split in the dress. Her hair was in her usual ponytail but her face had been dolled up with makeup. Red lipstick adorned her lips and her face looked smooth and elegant (even more so than usual) and she had red high heels on, though she looked slightly uncomfortable in them.

"Hello Nemu. If you don't mind me asking… what is all this?" he asked. Nemu walked over to him and smiled.

"I…" her face turned red with embarrassment. "I…wanted to dance. Master Mayuri has me doing lab work with him all the time but…" her face turned and Ichigo could see a look of longing in her eyes as she looked out the window. "I've watched videos of people dancing and it always looked like such fun. So I decided I wanted to dance; with or without Master Mayuri's permission."

Ichigo nodded, understanding her plight. Uryu had told him all about her father's rampant abuse and to see the girl go so far in rebelling against the crazy captain made him develop some respect for her. Thankfully Ichigo COULD dance; his father making him take the after-school dance class a few years ago. Ichigo made a mental note to thank his father when he was done here….

Smiling, Ichigo took Nemu by the hand and walked her to the middle of the dancefloor. "Do you know how to dance? I could teach you if you wanted."

Nemu shook her head. "I already know. I've seen enough videos on Master Mayuri's computer." Nodding, Ichigo put a hand on her side.

As the slow jazz music played Ichigo and Nemu slowly waltzed along the floor, matching each other's movements in perfect harmony. Ichigo was impressed by Nemu's skill. Though her footwork was a little choppy, what with only doing what she saw in videos and all, she was actually quite good.

Closing her eyes Nemu laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and sighed. This was exactly what she'd been hoping for. Gently she nuzzled Ichigo's neck, pressing her body against his. "Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The boy chuckled. "Just call me Ichigo." Already he could feel his body start to heat up as Nemu's sexy body pressed against his.

Letting go of Ichigo's hand for a moment, Nemu ran her slender fingers through Ichigo's orange hair, earning a low groan from him as she ran her nails gently across his scalp. "Thank you, Ichigo," she whispered. Leaning forward she planted her lips onto Ichigo's. "Mmmmh…" she moaned, her arms wrapping around Ichigo.

Ichigo enjoyed the soft feel of her lips. He swiped her lips with his tongue, demanding entrance. Nemu warmly yielded, her mouth opening and letting him in. The kiss became a whole lot wetter and sloppier as their tongues entwined. Ichigo eagerly delved his tongue into Nemu's mouth, easily winning their little tongue-battle with his experienced organ. Reaching around her, Ichigo began to undo the ties to Nemu's dress.

As the red elegant garment fell to the floor, Ichigo admired Nemu's nude body. The woman wasn't wearing any underwear so when Ichigo removed her dress, so she bore it all before the substitute. Ichigo had to admit, Nemu was the picture-perfect example of beauty. Her body possessed all the right curves, coupled with soft bouncy breasts and elegant slender legs.

Not wanting to be the only one in the room nude, Nemu's hands went to Ichigo's clothes and started to tug them off. After a minute of sensually undoing buttons and unzipping, Ichigo pulled Nemu against his naked body, their warmth flowing into each other as they kissed again, this time with even more passion and fervor.

Taking Ichigo by the hand, Nemu led Ichigo to the empty table. Though she'd gotten her dream of finally being able to dance, even for just a short while, there was one other goal she'd to accomplish today…

Bending over, Nemu pressed her smooth round ass against Ichigo's hardened cock. "Ichigo…" she whispered. "Take me, right here on this table…."

Not wanting to kill the mood, Ichigo palmed Nemu's ass and gently spread them, revealing her glistening lips. Nemu moaned as Ichigo gently rubbed the head of his manhood against her pink lips, teasing her wet entrance with his mushroom-y head. "Ah!" Nemu groaned as she felt him enter her pussy, her walls eagerly welcoming in the intruding cock.

Ichigo leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back as he buried himself up to the hilt inside her. He reached around and grabbed her smooth melons, squeezing them as he bottomed out her pussy. Nemu gripped the table hard, never feeling this full before in her life.

The substitute started a slow rhythm, his hips slapping against her bare ass as he slowly thrust into her. Nemu quivered with each thrust, her hands leaving the table to join Ichigo's in fondling her large tits. "Ichigo…" she purred, turning her head. "Faster…harder…" she pleaded.

Laying Nemu back down on the table Ichigo griped her hips and decided to give Nemu what she wanted. Nemu's eyes widened as Ichigo started to lay into her, his cock quickly making a mess of her pussy as he quickened his tempo. "Oh fuck!" the normally stoic girl cried. "Ohhhhhh!" She gave a gasp as Ichigo grabbed her long braid and pulled, reining her in like a horse. "Oh yes! Pull harder, Ichigo! Harder!" Nemu became even wetter than before as Ichigo wrapped the braid around his hand and pulled harder, forcing her back to arch.

Across the two was a wall of mirrors, letting the two watch themselves fuck like animals in heat. Nemu gave an uncharacteristic blush as she saw her own pleasure-ridden face, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. "Oh! So good, Ichigo!" Nemu's tongue stuck out as she bucked her hips into Ichigo, driving him deeper.

Nemu squeezed Ichigo's cock with her muscles, earning a groan from the boy. Knowing that she was at the end of her rope, Nemu smiled lewdly as she watched her reflection in the mirror. "Ichigo…ICHIGOOOOO!" she screamed as she came, soaking the table beneath her.

Ichigo growled fiercely. He had to give Mayuri credit; he sure knew how to make 'em! "Cumming!" he whispered, pulling Nemu close as he emptied inside her. Nemu cooed as she was filled, her body becoming limp in Ichigo's arms.

As Ichigo gently lowered Nemu's head back onto the table, letting go of her braid, he quietly pulled out, panting heavily. To his surprise Nemu rolled over and sat up, reaching for the record player. "Ichigo…" she said smiling. "Waltzing wasn't the only dance I wanted to try."

Ichigo grinned as she put on Tango music….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Soul Society: Captain Kurotsuchi's Lab  
Nemu POV**

Nemu quietly walked into the lab, her father busy with a row of glass vials. Turning to see who'd dare intrude on his experiments, his expression hardened when he saw it was Nemu. "Where the blazes have you been?!" he roared. "I've been conducting research and it'd go a lot smoother if I had another pair of hands!"

Nemu bowed, producing a vial full of white liquid from her person. "I'm sorry, Master Mayuri. I was busy procuring this sample of Ichigo Kurosaki like you wanted."

Taking the vial, Mayuri looked at her daughter strangely. "When did I order you to get a sample from Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"You mentioned it several weeks ago, but you forgot all about it." Nemu left to go get her lab tools. "Excuse me, Master Mayuri. I'll be back."

Mayuri watched Nemu leave, raising an eyebrow. "She noticed I wanted a sample of Ichigo?" The realization that Nemu had actually been observing him raced through his mind.

"How creepy…."

To Be Continued….


	7. Artistic Muse

Ichigo's New Job  
Chapter 7: Artistic Muse  
IchigoXRangiku

 **Karakura High: Art classroom: 12:49 PM  
Rangiku POV**

The lieutenant was almost bursting at the seams. Every time she saw Ichigo she had to suppress the urge to grab him and lock him in with her in the nearest closet for some one-on-one time. She'd heard about Ichigo's talent at pleasing women but due to Captain Hitsugaya always keeping an eye on her she was unable to request Ichigo's special services. The small captain also knew of Ichigo's new job, though he didn't begrudge him for it. However, he didn't want Rangiku to get distracted so he made sure that she was too busy to hire out Ichigo.

Now the tension inside Rangiku was becoming unbearable. She continued to watch Ichigo as he drew on a wide canvas, drawing a sketch of a T-Rex's skull. She noticed something as she admired the boy. ' _Wow! He's actually quite good!'_ She never knew how good of an artist Ichigo was, but now she could see that Ichigo's talents weren't just for the battlefield and the bedroom.

' _Hmmm….'_ An idea came to her as she saw her captain leave quickly to go switch with his gigai to hunt a nearby hollow. ' _Heheh, why don't I see if Ichigo can show both talents at once….'_

 _ **The Next Evening….  
**_ **Karakura High School: Art classroom: 11:45 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Opening the window, Ichigo slipped inside the classroom. "Hello?" he quietly asked, his voice echoing in the dark room.

Almost immediately a small light came on, revealing Rangiku Matsumoto, wearing a white robe that was barely concealing her huge cleavage. "Hello there, Ichigo. Glad you could make it."

Ichigo had to suppress a grin. He knew that sooner or letter he'd be hired out by Rangiku. "Hi Rangiku. So…what's your request?"

Rangiku smiled as she gestured next to her, a white canvas and pencil set sitting on a desk. "Well… I noticed in art class yesterday that you have quite a talent." She flashed him a knowing grin. "So I thought that you could draw some nice sketches. As for your model…" she pulled on her robe's tie and let it fall to the floor, letting Ichigo look at her in all her glory. "I'll be your very willing nude model!"

Ichigo had to fight back the urge to strip right there and take the woman. He'd always imagined her naked but it was one thing to imagine and another thing to see it with your own eyes. Rangiku had to be the most stacked woman he'd ever laid eyes on, her huge melons just begging to be played with and sucked. She had an elegant figure to match, her toned stomach and waist, coupled with sexy legs leading to her pink lips.

Walking up to the small platform where the art teacher would put the model up on each day, Rangiku sat down on the small desk and smiled at the boy. "When you're ready, just say the word and I'll begin," she said.

Sitting down at his desk, Ichigo grabbed the pencil and steadied his breathing, but not before adjusting his pants to ease the discomfort down there. "Go ahead, Rangiku."

Grinning, the woman pressed her legs together, turning them to the side. With one hand she cupped one of her huge tits while the other traced her lips oh-so-sexily. Ichigo quickly drew the erotic image, feeling the tension start to rise up before. In past jobs, several women had teased him but nothing like this. He knew that he had to keep focus and not lose control; else his dignity would be the one to suffer. He didn't want to be known as someone who loses his head at the slightest bit of teasing.

Rangiku smiled knowingly as she saw Ichigo's strained face. "Are you done, Ichigo?" she asked after several minutes went by. She hoped so, the table was a little uncomfortable to her bare bottom.

Smiling, Ichigo nodded. "Just finished." Turning the canvas around, Rangiku was astonished to see a beautiful sketch of her in her pose on the paper.

"Wow, Ichigo! I'm impressed!" Rangiku then got onto her knees, her hands going to her smooth, shaved pussy. Smiling seductively, Rangiku started to rub her clit while looking at the boy. She could already see the huge bulge in his pants and the thought of what she was doing turned her on so bad. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Draw."

Ichigo was fighting a losing battle. It was taking every ounce of focus to keep drawing and not pinning the woman against the wall. Taking deep breaths, Ichigo started to draw. Every glance back at Rangiku added more fuel to his fire. Soon it was starting to become unbearable….

After several minutes Ichigo nodded to her, letting Rangiku know he'd finished the sketch. Showing her, Rangiku's cheeks blushed. ' _Wow, I'm hotter than even I realized!'_ "You ready, Ichigo?" Nodding, Ichigo watched as she lay down on her back and spread her legs wide. Sucking on two fingers, Rangiku gently inserted them into her dripping snatch, eagerly playing with herself in front of the boy. Leaning up, Rangiku winked at Ichigo. "Go ahead, Ichigo."

Ichigo had now started to shake with anticipation. It was taking every ounce of self-control to not toss the paper and pencil to the side and fuck Rangiku. Even worse, the tension in his pants was starting to become painful. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo continued to draw.

Rangiku grinned at Ichigo's frustration, admiring the boy's restraint. ' _He looks like he's about to burst, heheheh. And here I thought he'd lose it after the first pose….'_ Continuing to masturbate, Rangiku sighed as she palmed her breast, her body tingling in pleasure.

The boy put down the pencil and showed. "Here, Rangiku. How do you like it?"

Rangiku was shocked at the picture Ichigo showed her. It was so lewd and erotic even she almost came at the sight. "Incredible, Ichigo! You really do have a talent for this!" She saw Ichigo stand up and smile, taking off his shirt. Still fingering herself, Rangiku lewdly smiled as Ichigo started to walk over to her. "Now then, I think it's about time you show me your other "artists pencil," wouldn't you say, Ichigo?"

Pulling down his pants, Ichigo reached the naked Rangiku and leaned down, running a hand through her strawberry blonde hair as he kissed her. Taking her fingers out of her pussy, Rangiku wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him close, moaning into the kiss. She smiled as they pulled away, Ichigo attacking her neck. "Oh, Ichigo!" she moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist. Doing what he'd always wanted to do, Ichigo began to nibble and suck on Rangiku's massive tits, making the lieutenant arch her back in pleasure. "Oooh, that feels nice!"

Ichigo smirked as he sucked on her hardened nipples. Curious, he gripped the pink areole with his teeth and pulled. Rangiku clawed at his back as her tit stretched out, before slipping from Ichigo's grip with a _pop!_ Ichigo watched in aroused fascination as her tit jiggled back into place, turning to the other one.

Rangiku was already close thanks to her teasing and fingering, and Ichigo's doting on her breasts added more stimulation to the woman. "Ichigo…" she said, causing the boy to stop his nibbling and look up. Wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him she said "Stand up. It's my favorite position." Grinning, Ichigo complied, lifting the surpisingly light Rangiku up. She sighed heavenly as she felt Ichigo's large cock rub against her dripping lips. "Ohhh, you're so big…" she whispered into his ear.

Whatever loud moans that Rangiku let fly were swallowed by Ichigo as he kissed her deeply, sliding his cock into her pussy, her warm walls welcoming in his manhood. Pulling away from the kiss Rangiku's head rolled back, her eyes widening as she was filled. "Oh fuck!" she cried out.

Remembering how Rangiku had teased him to the point of bursting, Ichigo decided it was time for payback. Gripping's Rangiku's ass, Ichigo began to pound away at her pussy, his cock sliding deep into her snatch. He could feel Rangiku's nails dig into him but was undeterred; the look on the woman's face was worth any scratches. Besides, he kinda liked it when a woman got a little rough….

"Hahh! Ichigo! You're amazing!" Rangiku shouted as she held onto the boy for dear life. Her ass smacked against Ichigo's hips as he fucked her, the lewd sound sounding like thunder in her ears. Not only her pussy, but her breasts felt amazing, rubbing up against Ichigo's toned chest, her nipples heating up in delight. "Yes! Yes!" she cried. She could feel Ichigo's cock rub up against her G-spot and it felt amazing. "I'm gonna cum!" she quickly said. "You're gonna make me cum!"

Grinning, Ichigo doubled his pace, fucking Rangiku with all his might. All Rangiku could do was lay her head on his shoulder and cry out in ectastsy as she held on to the boy. "Ah! AHHH!" she cried with each thrust. Looking at Ichigo's debauched face, she could see that he was close to cumming. "Lay me down on the desk," she quickly pleaded. "Cum all over me!"

Nodding, Ichigo laid her down on the desk and pulled out, quickly stroking himself. Not liking the empty feeling inside her, Rangiku thrusted three fingers back into her snatch, making the bubble inside her burst. "Ah! AHHHHHH!" The desk was sprayed with her silvery juices as she came. Ichigo, meanwhile, threw his head back as his cock spurted white cum all over Rangiku, covering her in white spunk. "Ahhh, it's so hot!" Rangiku cooed.

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo quietly sat down on an opposite desk, letting Rangiku bask in his heat. Sitting up, Rangiku smiled. "Wow, Ichigo. You sure shot out a lot!" She smiled as she gestured to the sketchbook. "You know, looking like I do now, I think I'm good for another sketch…."

Ichigo grinned as he grabbed the pencil again. "If you insist. I think we have a lot of paper to go through…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment  
Toshiro POV**

Looking around, Toshiro saw no sign of Rangiku; only Orihime was present and she was asleep. "Dammit Rangiku!" he fumed. "You snuck off when I went out to kill a hollow, didn't you!"

To Be Continued….  
Next Chapter: Job Retraining.


	8. Job Retraining

Ichigo's New Job  
Chapter 8: Job Retraining  
IchigoXIkumi

 _ **After Ichigo got his powers back….  
**_ **Ichigo's House  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo walked up to his room, feeling better than ever. He finally had his powers back and everything felt right again. So it was with little surprise when he opened his door that he found Kisuke sitting on his windowsill smiling. "Evening, Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled. "What do you want, Kisuke?"

Smiling behind his fan, Kisuke observed his repowered student. "Oh nothing much, just wanted to see how my protégé's doing. You've had a rough week."

Ichigo nodded in appreciation. "And then some…."

"So…feel like getting back to work?"

Ichigo deadpanned. He should've known that that was what he was here for. "I don't know, Kisuke. It's been a while and… I've kinda moved past that."

"Aww! But Ichigo! Think of all the unhappy women who've been sad for all these months, with no man to comfort them. It was a sad day when I had to tell them all that you've gone into early retirement…."

"No, you just want all the cash that my job brought you!" Ichigo retorted.

"Hey, what's life without a little profit?" Kisuke joked. "But I didn't hear a no…."

"Um…Kisuke, I've been a little out of practice ever since I lost my powers. And no, don't send Yoruichi my way! My dad's already had to repair my bed 14 times!"

Kisuke chuckled as he reached into his pocket and grabbed two items. "No. Yoruichi's out hanging with Soi-Fon right now and she's unavailable. Remember how I offered to hire you a "tutor" when you first started work?"

"Yeah? You said it was a business associate here in the human world. So who is it?"

"Oh, you've already met…." He tossed him the address. Then he tossed him a large wad of cash. "Here. A little incentive. She doesn't know everything but she knows the general circumstances."

Ichigo didn't even need to look at the address. "Seriously? My boss, Ikumi?"

"Oooh! You have gotten smarter while you've been gone. Or maybe that's 'cause you're thinking with the head on your shoulders and not the one in your pants."

"Shut it!"

"Temper temper. See?" Kisuke said flipping his fan shut. "Look how uptight you are. You need to loosen up! And remember, Ikumi's job description is "Odd Jobs", remember?"

Ichigo stared at him before unfolding the sheet of paper, seeing Ikumi's name on it. "This isn't going to be pleasant…."

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Ikumi's House  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo walked up the steps to Ikumi's. Suddenly the nervousness he felt when he'd first taken up this job was coming back to him. He kinda left his job with Ikumi right after he got his powers back and now here he was.

Sweat rolled down his chin as he knocked on the door, waiting for a hand to grab, punch or slap him. Surprisingly, when the door opened there stood Ikumi, wearing a black bathrobe. "On time, that's a first!" she noted with a cheeky grin. Standing aside she gestured to the house. "C'mon, Ichigo. Inside."

"The more things change…" Ichigo grumbled as he walked inside. He jumped when Ikumi walked behind him and gave his ass a quick squeeze. "Hey!"

"Just checking out the goods before I try them! Heheh…" Ikumi chuckled before taking him by the hand, leading him to the bedroom. "I must say, Ichigo, I'm quite disappointed. You leave my employment only to become a prostitute."

"Yeah I know…" Ichigo said with his head bowed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I should've told you ahead of time and-"

"Are you kidding? If I'd known you were gonna do this, I'd have hired you out to women myself! Come to think of it, I should've thought of that a long time ago!" Ikumi said laughing. Ichigo blushed at the notion.

Leading him to the bedroom, Ikumi closed the door, silently locking it. Her son was at a sleepover with a friend so they were alone for the night. "Ichigo, it's time I found out how well you can really handle a woman…."

Turning around, Ichigo blushed as he had the sight of his first client in months. Ikumi shrugged out of her bathrobe, revealing her luscious body, barely covered by skimpy blue lingerie. Ichigo had to stop himself from drooling at the sight. He had to admit, whatever weight she had from carrying her kid she lost it and then some! Her body looked perfectly sculpted, the pinnacle of mature beauty.

Flashing a smile, Ikumi undid her hair, letting her black locks scale down her back. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You look like you've never seen a woman in all her glory before…" she teased as she walked over to Ichigo. "First, let's start off slow…."

Ichigo lifted his hands over his head as Ikumi grabbed his shirt, letting her take it off. He saw Ikumi lick her lips and growl seductively as she saw Ichigo's toned body. Ichigo pulled her close, her chest pushing against his, and kissed his boss. Moaning into the kiss, Ikumi ran a hand through Ichigo's hair, rubbing her body up against his. She had to admit, the boy was a good kisser! She gasped when Ichigo's hands reached around to cup her firm cheeks, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth.

Not wanting her employee to take control, Ikumi broke the kiss and pushed Ichigo down onto the bed. "Now Ichigo, who said you could be in charge?" Ikumi said smirking. "This is supposed to be a learning experience, remember?" Not waiting for Ichigo's response, Ikumi grabbed Ichigo's pants. Quickly unbuttoning and unzipping it, Ikumi tugged his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. She saw the huge tent sprouting up and licked her lips. "Ichigo, you've had that this whole time and you've been giving it to other women? I'll admit, I'm jealous…"

Slithering onto Ichigo's chest, Ikumi pressed her body against his as she kissed him again, enjoying the boy's experienced hands as they traveled up and down her back. Reaching behind her, Ikumi undid her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders.

Ichigo watched as her rack was freed from the undergarment. He couldn't stop starting at her chest. He knew that she always wore tight-fitting shirts but even so they were just as big as he secretly imagined. His hands crawled up her sides to cup her firm mounds, molding them in his hands. "Ahhh, that feels nice…" Ikumi cooed as Ichigo leaned up to suckle her breasts. "Mmmmh…." Feeling his large bulge brush against her leg, Ikumi scooted off of Ichigo and grabbed his boxers. Seeing his manhood standing at attention made her raise an eyebrow. "Ichigo, you've kept this from your boss? Shame on you!" she sarcastically remarked.

Ichigo moaned as Ikumi straddled his lap, rubbing her pantie-clad pussy against his shaft, feeling her juices seep through the thin blue fabric. His hands went to her toned thighs, feeling her soft skin. Despite her vigorous work, Ichigo was amazed at how soft and smooth Ikumi's body was. Though he knew this his "retraining", Ichigo had always chafed at the way Ikumi acted around him.

Ikumi was shocked when Ichigo's arms wrapped around her body and the boy rolled over, her back hitting the sheets. She shivered as Ichigo's warmth invaded her body, her legs curling up. "Hey!" Ikumi cried out. "I thought I was the one who's supposed-" Ichigo silenced her with a deep kiss, running a hand through her black hair. Ikumi couldn't help but melt into the kiss. It'd been so long since she'd been held by a real man, and now here her employee was, making her feel like a woman again. ' _Mmmmh! This kid's got a knack at this!"_ As they broke the kiss Ikumi cooed as Ichigo's cock rubbed against her covered entrance, hearing a wet, naughty sound as her juices soaked her underwear.

Deciding that they'd had enough foreplay, Ichigo reached down and grabbed the hem of her blue panties. Ikumi closed her legs, letting Ichigo slip off the panties easier and joining him in her birthday suit. Wrapping her legs around Ichigo's waist, Ikumi pulled him close, planting her lips against his. As Ichigo pushed the head of his cock into her dripping core, Ikumi smiled. "Don't hold back, Ichigo. Show me just how much of a man you really are! Oh!" she suddenly remembered. "And don't worry, you can cum as much as you like inside me. I'm on the pill so I won't be knocked up." Ichigo smiled in appreciation.

"I intend to!" Ichigo cheekily said. Without any more hesitation, Ichigo pistoned his cock into her pussy, sighing in pleasure as he became intimate with the first woman he'd had since he lost his powers. Ikumi gasped as she was filled, letting out moans when Ichigo pulled out and shoved right back in. "Ikumi! You're so tight!" Ichigo moaned into her ear. ' _She's so tight! Did she really have a kid?'_ he wondered.

"Ooooh, that's it!" Ikumi cried out, her hands going to Ichigo's back. The boy moaned as she dragged her nails down his back, leaving red scratch-marks. He had a feeling she'd be a little rough and he somewhat enjoyed it. He grasped one of her swaying tits and squeezed the firm mound, making Ikumi smile up at him. "Heheh, you just can't resist, can you? I bet you've wanted a piece of me since you started to work for me, didn't you?" she asked with a grin, her heels digging into the small of his back.

"Would it surprise you if I said yes?" Ichigo said smiling. Ikumi rewarded his honesty with another steamy kiss.

Deciding that missionary was getting a little old, Ikumi stopped him. "Sit down, Ichigo," Ikumi instructed. Nodding, he pulled out of her and sat back. Sitting up, Ikumi crawled onto Ichigo's lap and slid back down onto Ichigo's cock. "Ohh, it's so big!" Ikumi couldn't help but shout as she began to ride Ichigo. The boy buried his face into her impressive cleavage as she dug her nails into his shoulders, the bed beneath them shaking as Ikumi bounced on Ichigo's lap. Ichigo's hands cupped her ass and pushed her up and down faster, making her bouncy tits smother his face. If Ichigo had suffocated from lack of oxygen then and there, he'd have died a happy man.

Not having intercourse since she'd given birth years ago, Ikumi was the one who ended it as she felt the bubble inside her burst as Ichigo reached down and played with her clit. "Oh! OH! ICHIGOOOO!" she screamed as she came, her walls tightening madly around Ichigo's cock. Moaning into her breasts, Ichigo came inside his boss, falling back onto the bed as he creampied her.

Ikumi collapsed onto his chest as she came down, panting heavily. "Wow, Ichigo! I feel stupid for not hiring you out myself! You've got a real gift with women!" She suddenly felt Ichigo shift inside her and realized Ichigo was still hard inside her. Smiling down at Ichigo, Ikumi wagged a finger in front of him. "Ichigo, you dirty boy! You still haven't had enough? I'm gonna have to take that out of your pay!"

Ichigo grinned from ear to ear. "Totally worth it!" Ikumi silenced his impetuousness with another kiss as she slowly rolled her hips….

 _ **Meanwhile**_ **….  
Urahara Shop  
Urahara POV**

Kisuke was in heaven. As soon as he told the Soul Society that he was back in business, the requests came pouring in! "Heheh, I don't think Ichigo's going to be sleeping anytime soon…."

"Hello…."

Recognizing the voice, Kisuke whirled around. As he saw the speaker, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"What do you want?"

To Be Continued….  
Next Chapter: Getting down and dirty


	9. Getting Down and Dirty

Ichigo's New Job  
Chapter 9: Getting Down and Dirty  
IchigoXJackie

 _ **The Next Evening….  
**_ **Karakura Mud Pits: 11:30 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo looked around and saw nobody as he stood at the foot of the Karakura Mud Pits. A local town attraction, the pits were regularly used by spas for mud baths, though since it was spring and not summer there was nobody using them at the moment. "Who would want to do it here? And at this time of night?"

"That would be me, Ichigo."

Turning around, Ichigo saw a face he'd never expected to see again: the Fullbringer Jackie Tristan. "Jackie? What are you doing here?"

"Surprised? Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm not here to avenge Ginjo and Tsukishima." She gestured to her prized boots. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. My powers are all gone…." Looking up, she saw Ichigo's saddened expression. "Don't look at me that way, Ichigo," she lightly scolded. "I was the only one in Xcution who wanted to lose their Fullbring. Besides," her face turned sad. "Why would you look at me with pity? After everything we did, I'm surprised you haven't slugged me in the face."

Ichigo stared at her before shaking his head. "No. I'm not mad. I can't exactly forgive what you guys did but... I have my powers back and there's been enough violence."

Jackie smiled as she walked over to the boy. "I know. I wanted to thank you for giving Ginjo a proper burial but more importantly… I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what we did." She shrugged out of her jacket, leaving her in just a _very_ tight black shirt and black jeans. "I have nothing, so I've decided to pay you back with the only thing I have left: my body." She stripped out of her shirt and undid her belt and slid down her pants. Ichigo watched in aroused amazement as he took in her stacked body, covered in black bra and thong. Aside from her boots she wore nothing else. Ichigo couldn't stop staring. He'd seen tons of naked women, but he was still in awe of Jackie's dark-skinned splendor. Her body had a toned, slightly muscled look, with a rack that matched Yoruichi's. "Heheh, you like what you see, Ichigo?" Standing in front of the boy, she ran a hand down his arm, feeling his strong muscles through his long-sleeved shirt. "Do what you wish to me, Ichigo. If you have any anger for what we did to you, I want you to take it out on my body."

Ichigo smiled at the woman. He'd already forgiven her when he buried Ginjo but he truly appreciated the gesture. Wrapping his arms around Jackie, he pulled her into a bruising kiss, his tongue quick to invade her warm mouth. She pressed her body against his, mashing her breasts against his chest until it was almost painful. Jackie melted into the kiss, unable to match Ichigo's experienced tongue. His hands trialed up and down her back, making her shiver into the night air as his fingers danced up her spine.

Burning with desire, Jackie stripped Ichigo of his clothes. There was nobody around so they didn't have to worry about any uninvited spectators. She stared at Ichigo's cock as she pulled down his pants. She licked the underside of Ichigo's shaft, loving Ichigo's taste. "Ichigo, your friend in the hat said you'd do anything I'd say. So…" she took his hands and placed them on her head. "Skullfuck me."

Ichigo stared at her astonished. But knowing what she wanted, Ichigo obliged. Jackie cringed as he gripped her black hair and shoved his cock deep into her throat. "Guhhh!" she gagged as she was forced to suppress her gag reflex. Her gagging sounds filled the night air as Ichigo fucked her face, shoving his cock until it was lodged deep in her throat. Jackie gripped his thighs and held on, her pussy getting wet from the rough treatment. "Mmmh!" she groaned as her nose was pressed against his pelvis.

The boy moaned as he continued to skullfuck Jackie. Her slurping and gagging sounded unusually erotic to the teen. His hands grip on her head was firm. He looked down and saw that her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. The sight of his former frenemy in a state of pained ectastsy was an unbelievable turn on. "Jackie! JACKIE!" he screamed as he shoved his cock down her throat, the tip shooting his hot cum right into her stomach. He continued to keep her throat invaded for several seconds before finally letting up.

Finally getting some air, Jackie took deep breaths from the rough treatment. Small drops of cum were spat out as she gripped Ichigo as hard as she could, trying not to faint. "Guh…good god, that was…amazing…." Ichigo looked below the dark-skinned girl and saw that the spot below her had a small puddle. "Heheh, not bad, Ichigo," she said as she swallowed the load in her mouth, her belly feeling warm after being filled with the hot spunk. "You make me so wet…." She undid the clasp to her bra and stood up, slipping out of her thong. Taking hold of the boy's hand, she led him into one of the mud pits. "Come with me."

Ichigo let her pull him into one of the smaller pits, his feet sinking into the thick mud. Kisuke assured him that he wasn't in any danger of being pulled under, but the fear was still heavy in his mind. The mud was unusually warm as he walked through it, Jackie smiling as she kissed his neck, sliding down his chest. "Ichigo, I want you do me here, in this filthy pit." She turned around and got down on her hands and knees, her body sinking into the mud. She shook her well-toned rump in front of him and smiled. "Fuck my ass. No lube, no prep, just fuck my tight little hole with your huge cock!" she pleaded, panting in want.

Ichigo mounted her, spreading her cheeks with his hands and staring down at her tiny pink hole. "Are you sure?" Ichigo asked concerned. "It'll hurt…."

Jackie nodded. "It's nothing compared to the pain we caused you and your friends. This is my punishment, Ichigo. If you're satisfied, then I can live with walking with a limp for the rest of my life," she said determined. "Now…Fuck. My. Ass!" she shouted, already imagining what it would feel like to have Ichigo's thick cock inside her.

Knowing that this was what the woman wanted, and feeling a little hatred at her for what she and her friends did to him, Ichigo decided that if this woman wanted anal, he'd given her some very savage anal.

Jackie screamed when Ichigo roughly shoved his cock into her, her tiny hole stretching from Ichigo's thick cock. The boy's girth tore her asshole, making her feel like she was being split in two. "AHHHHHHH! FUCKKK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Ichigo continued to thrust into her. "My assssssss!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "My ass is on fire!" Ichigo gripped her waist as he continued to destroy her asshole. She lost the strength in her arms and collapsed into the mud, her front half sinking into the dark liquid.

Seeing Jackie's head sink into the mud, Ichigo reached forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up. As Jackie opened her eyes and turned her head Ichigo saw that her face and chest was completely covered in mud. Somehow the sight of her muddied face while balls deep in her ass was such a turn on, it made Ichigo's cock throb in pleasure. Gripping her waist until it was clear that bruises would be left, Ichigo pistoned into her derriere, Ichigo kept hold of her head as he fucked her tight ass. "So tight!" he moaned through clenched teeth. "It's like you're trying to squeeze my cock off!"

"That's…that's only because you're so big!" Jackie moaned, her tits splashing in the mud. "Ichigo…" she muttered, lost in the pain of her ass being split.

"Yes?"

"Lower me into the mud more. I want to be really dirty!" the horny fullbringer moaned. Pulling her close, Ichigo sat backwards, the two sinking deeper into the mud. Ichigo felt the warm earth welcome him, increasing the heat he was already expereinecing in Jackie's hot ass. Soon all that was not sunk in the mud was Ichigo's head and shoulders and Jackie's head. "Ahhh!" the woman moaned. "Now, fuck my ass!"

It was a weird feeling for Ichigo as he pulled out of her, feeling the mud stick to his cock before slamming back in. But the feeling was blissful and Ichigo enjoyed the hot heat. Ichigo had to employ his inhuman strength, finding it difficult to thrust into her while buried in the thick mud. Sadly, Jackie was forced to endure an even harder pounding than before, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as drool dripped down her chin. "Guhhhhhhh!" she groaned incoherently as Ichigo devastated her ass. Ichigo's hands reached through the wet mud and cupped her large breasts, fondling her as he continued to mouth her, mud splahing around them. Jackie came multiple times through the experience, never having endured having someone as big as Ichigo inside her asshole. "Hah…hahhh! Fuck!" she'd continuously scream as she came, her body seizing up from the pleasure. The pain in her ass was incredible, worse than anything she'd expereineced before this, but the pleasure that was brought with it was even more amazing.

The intense tightness of Jackie's ass and the heat of the mud drove Ichigo over the edge. Gripping her tits until Jackie cried out in pain, Ichigo shoved his cock as deep as it could go in her ass. "Cumming! CUMMING!" he screamed as he exploded inside her. Jackie gave an incoherent moan as he ass was filled, feeling like her guts were on fire.

The two sat there in the mud for several minutes, Ichigo still balls deep inside her. Sitting back, Ichigo panted as Jackie sat on his lap, her head rolled back and a look of unadulterated pleasure on her muddy face. As Jackie's eyes refocused and she regained coherency she let out a gasp of pain. Her ass really did feel like it was on fire. "Oh god, Ichigo. That felt so good!" She raise an arm up out of the mud and grabbed Ichigo by the back of the head, turning her head to kiss him. It was a little weird for Ichigo as her muddy lips touched his but he didn't mind much as her tongue came out to play. The two made out of several minutes until breaking for air. Taking a deep breath, Jackie tried her best to get up. It was a difficult job, her legs felt like jello and the pain of her ass being emptied burned into her as she stood up. Ichigo watched as the muddy girl stand up and hobble to the edge of the pit. Getting out, she lay down on the grass at the edge of the ring. Jackie, burning up with the heat of lust, pulled her legs back and spread her lips, revealing her pink pussy buried beneath the brown mud. "Fuck me more, Ichigo! Pound my pussy with your dirty cock!" she moaned.

The mud clung to Ichigo as he climbed out of the pit. He stroked his cock as he walked through the mud. Reaching Jackie, he got on top of her and without any second though plunged his cock into her tight womanhood. "So tight!" he moaned. Jackie cringed as Ichigo filled her, already sore from her ass being tore up. She felt Ichigo's cock fill her and moaned, having never had anyone as big as Ichgo inside her.

Their sex was intensified by their muddy bodies, grinding and slapping together. Feeling kinky, Ichigo palmed her muddy breasts and kissed her, swapping saliva with the Xcution member. Jackie gasped as Ichigo bit down on her shoulder, leaving a bite-mark on her shoulder through the mud. Jackie merely lay there as Ichigo fucked her, content to take the brutal pummeling as her punishment. "Harder, Ichigo! Harder!"

If the ground had been harder, it might've cracked from the force of Ichigo's thrusts. Jackie thought her hips might break. "Oh god! It's too much! Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as she came with the force of a freight train. Ichigo silenced her with another quick kiss before feeling his sac tighten up, signaling his orgasm. Quickly pulling out, Ichigo threw his head back and moaned into the night sky as he came, showering Jackie's mud-stained body with his white cum. Jackie lay there, bruised and dazed beyond all thought as she was covered in sticky cum.

Sitting on the edge of the pit, Ichigo panted as he cooled down, feeling his sweat mix in with the mud. "Wow…I'm really gonna need a shower…."

Hearing Jackie sigh, he saw the woman sit up and sigh as the burning sensation from her gaping ass hit her. "Wow…I can't believe I ain't dead from that pummeling! My hips feel like their broken!" she giggled. Crawling over to Ichigo, she kissed his muddy cheek. "Thanks, Ichigo. I hope that my way of apology was enough."

Ichigo kissed her, running a hand through her hair. "You didn't have to go through all that to say I'm sorry. But I do appreciate the gesture though." He saw blood leaking down her legs and frowned. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Jackie laughed, though she cringed in pain immediately. "Ow! It hurts to laugh! But yeah, this pain is just punishment. You don't have to worry about me, Ichigo. I'm a big girl." Grabbing her clothes, Jackie gave him one last smile before walking into the night. "Goodbye, Ichigo. I hope one day we can be friends again…."

Ichigo watched her leave before sighing. "Man, my job is complicated." Getting up, he did his best to wipe off the mud before deciding to just grab his combat pass, swap to Soul Reaper form and quickly flashstep his body home, in need of a serious shower….

To Be Continued….  
Next Chapter: Quincy in disguise


	10. Quincy in Disguise

Ichigo's New Job  
Final Chapter: Quincy in Disguise  
IchigoXCandice

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Quincy fortress Silbern: Candice's Room  
Candice POV**

The lime-green haired Quincy gasped and arched her back as she plunged three fingers in her cunt, her free hand palming her breasts as she rolled around on the bed. "Fuck…" she groaned in annoyance. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get off on just masturbation anymore. Sighing in disappointment, Candice pulled her fingers out of her pussy and lay on her bed panting. "This blows!" She laid her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes. "With all the preparation for the upcoming war, there's no time to find a hot guy for a good fuck!" Her eyes narrowed as she remembered her friends. "Not with Bambi killing all of our good looking guys whenever she's moody; and she's been moody a lot now…."

Candice thought about going to one of the other Sternritter to scratch her itch but decided against it considering that most of the other Sternritter creeped her out. As Nödt, Pepe, Nanana and the others were a bunch of weirdos. "Hmmm… what to do?" Candice pondered. "I'm so horny…."

Looking at her nightstand, she saw the Daten on the Five War Potentials and saw that Ichigo Kurosaki's was on top. "Wait…." She sat up and grabbed the file. Flipping the folder open, she slowly started to smile. "That's right; I'd forgotten that Ichigo Kurosaki serviced women." She looked up and thought about it for a moment. "Why not? As long as I don't get caught by His Majesty or the other Sternritters, I'll be fine."

Hopping off her bed, Candice got dressed, pulling on her skimpy Sternritter outfit and headed out the door. "First, I need one of those Soul Reaper outfits…."

 _ **Several hours later….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Candice calmly walked along a rooftop, dressed in a black _shihakusho._ It wasn't that hard to…acquiesce one from a Soul Reaper once she'd stopped breathing. Making sure none of her Quincy items were on her, Candice made her way quickly to Ichigo's house. Looking around to make sure that nobody was around, she peeked into his room through the window.

To her relief, Ichigo was just sitting at his desk, doing his human schoolwork. It occurred to Candice that she could kill the boy while his guard was down but decided against it. Due to his heritage, His Majesty wanted the chance to turn the boy to their side, alluding to the Sternritters that the boy might have some further use down the line. Taking a deep breath, Candice knocked on the window….

Ichigo was quietly finishing his homework, refreshed after taking a nice hot shower. While figuring out a math problem he was interrupted by a soft tapping on the window. Spinning around in his chair, Ichigo was surprised to see an unfamiliar face standing outside. She was obviously a soul reaper, having the black _shihakusho_ but she had unusual hair color, which wasn't saying much considering Ichigo had orange hair and he'd met enough people to say that he'd met every hair-color in the rainbow.

Getting up, Ichigo opened up the window and let her in. "Um…hi?" He was a little confused. This wasn't one of his usual clients; Kisuke would normally call him whenever a girl showed up to hire him. Also, Rukia or one of the other ladies would drop by if they had any news for him. This girl though was a fresh face. "I'm Ichigo. You?"

The girl looked around at the small room before turning to face Ichigo. She smiled as she looked at the boy. "I'm Candice. I uh…" she glanced to the side awkwardly, putting on the shy-girl facade. "I was wondering if I could hire you. If you're not too busy, of course."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sat down on his bed. "Well, I don't have anything else to do today…." He could understand the girl's hesitance and shyness. Even after all this time he was still a little shy when meeting new women, since it was pretty hard to get around the fact that his job was all about pleasuring them. "My room's soundproof," Ichigo said, closing the window. "Do you want to do it here?"

"Yes." Candice pulled out a wad of cash, setting it down on the desk. "Here. Your payment up front." She could see Ichigo's powerful body beneath his shirt and she grinned, knowing she would finally get what she'd been wanting after having been denied for so long. Sitting down on the bed, the Sternritter dropped her shy act. Candice gestured to Ichigo with a beckoning finger, licking her lips as she finally got back to her old confident self. "Come here, big boy."

Ichigo gave her a smile and walked over to her, glad that the awkwardness was over. "So how do you want to do this?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I want you to rock my world!" Candice wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss, her hands digging into his orange hair. Ichigo made out with the faux-soul reaper, letting her run her hands underneath his shirt to feel his toned chest. Candice almost squealed like a schoolgirl as Ichigo wrapped her in his arms. Her hands dug into Ichigo's orange hair as the her tongue entered Ichigo's mouth. "Mmmmh!" She hadn't kissed a man this passionately in so long she'd almost forgot what it was like to feel a man's lips on hers.

By the time air became a need for the two Candice was beyond horny. Her hands tugged at Ichigo's clothes, pulling them off. She stuck out her tongue lewdly as she got off the bed and onto her knees, tugging off Ichigo's pants quickly, wanting to see Ichigo's manhood. Licking her licks, her eyes widened when she got a look at Ichigo's cock. ' _Ohhhh, the thought of that going inside me…'_ She started seeing images of herself in lewd positions, Ichigo driving his cock into her madly and it made her eyes glaze over with lust.

Ichigo sat there and watched as Candice started to suck him off. "Candice…" he groaned as the girl's mouth enveloped his cock. Candice bobbed her head back and forth as she stuffed her mouth full of Ichigo's cock. Candice continued to suck him off, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth until she felt him touch the back of her throat, then went deeper. Ichigo's hands went to her head as she gave him deepthroat, the girl not stopping until her chin touched his balls. "Fuck!" Ichigo moaned.

Taking her mouth away from Ichigo for a moment, Candice looked up at Ichigo with lustful eyes while she stroked him. "Ichigo, can you skullfuck me?" she asked, running her tongue up Ichigo's shaft to motivate him more.

"You sure?"

Candice grinned. "I'm a big girl. I can take whatever you dish out." To prove it, she opened her mouth and took Ichigo deep into her mouth again, her head bobbing madly while she gagged on Ichigo. "Guh! Gahhh! Mmmmh!"

Unable to resist, Ichigo grabbed her head and started to thrust into her mouth, stuffing her mouth until her nose pressed against his crotch. Saliva drooled down Candice's throat while she let Ichigo have his way with her mouth. Her hands went to her pants and she touched herself while Ichigo used her mouth like his very own fuck-toy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her body give in to the pleasure, her head moving back and forth in time with Ichigo's thrusts. Taking one hand out of her pants, Candice gripped Ichigo's balls and squeezed them. Ichigo gasped as he was pushed over the edge. "Gonna cum!" he groaned as he felt his sac tighten in Candice's grip. Candice purred as Ichigo shot his white load into her throat, feeling it fill up her mouth. The Quincy gulped down the thick essence, almost cumming as well from the hot taste.

Pulling away once Ichigo released his last shot, Candice sat back and gulped her treat, sighing softly with want. "Fuck that was amazing!" she finally said. Stanidng up, she grinned seductively at Ichigo. "Sit right there and watch me," she ordered her client. Ichigo sat back against the wall and watched Candice disrobe.

Teasingly she undid her _obi,_ tossing it to the side. Still smiling at Ichigo Candice shrugged out of her _shihakusho._ Her face became flushed when she saw Ichigo stare at her breasts, knowing full well what he wanted to do with them. Cupping her luscious breasts, Candice smiled seductively at Ichigo who sat there and watched, his still-hard cock throbbing in anticipation, licking her lips. Swaying her hips, Candice pulled down her _hakama_ , leaving her standing there with nothing but white panties. As she gripped the hem Candice slowly turned around and bent over, letting Ichigo stare at her shapely ass while she pulled down her last piece of clothing. "Heheh! I look good, huh?" Candice said cheekily. Ichigo had to admit, the girl had a body most would kill for. Just the thought of taking her made him want to pin her against the wall.

Walking over to Ichigo, Candice grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed again. Turning back around, Candice sat in his lap. She turned her head and smirked as Ichigo reached around and grabbed her breasts, fondling the girl. "Oh, that's nice…" she cooed, her face inches from Ichigo's. "Kiss me…."

Ichigo pulled her into another passionate kiss, one hand squeezing her breast, his thumb circling her pink nipple while the other trailed lower to her dripping pink lips. As they kissed Ichigo could feel something strange coming from this girl. Her lips kept giving off a weird sensation...

As they pulled away once more Ichigo noticed a single tiny arc of electricity connecting their mouths. "What the?" Even for Ichigo that was a first.

Candice mentally cursed. She'd forgotten all about her letter: The Thunderbolt. "Oh uh…that's just my uh…" ' _Crap! Quick, Candi, think fast!' "_ That's just my spiritual pressure. I have a bit of an affinity towards lightning so it tends to come out like that. Heheheh…" she giggled nervously.

"Oh, okay."

Candice blinked. ' _Wow! I can't believe he bought that! Then again, it's probably not the weirdest thing he's heard since he became a Soul Reaper….'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Ichigo's cock rub against her moist lips. "Ahhhh…you're so thick and big…."

Ichigo could feel his body heat up and sweat as Candice sensually rubbed her body against his, his hand leaving her pussy to cup her other breast. He couldn't get enough of her tits; the boy loving how soft yet firm her huge tits were. Feeling the wet heat of her cunt, Ichigo couldn't hold back anymore. "You ready?" he whispered into her ear while he lifted her up, the tip of his cock pressing against her pussy.

"Oh yes!" Candice turned her head and licked her lips sinfully. "Fuck me as hard as you can, you sexy boy!"

Smiling, Ichigo pulled her down onto his cock. Candice had been longing for this for so long that she almost came as she sank down onto Ichigo's cock. "Oh fuck!" she groaned as she took him all the way to the hilt. Her ass pressed agasitn Ichigo's hips while she adjusted to the thick girth inside her. "Mmmmmh!" Hands grabbed at her waist and lifted her up before lowering back down. "Ah! Ah! Oh!" Candice squeaked with each slide of his cock.

Ichigo buried his face into her lime-green hair and pressed his chest into her back, their sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Planting her feet firmly on the ground, Candice soon found herself riding Ichigo's lap, her ass smacking against his thighs as she bounced on him. Ichigo bit his lip to keep hiemself from spilling over. If kissing Candice had been an odd sensation, then sticking his cock into her was like fucking a battery. He could feel pulses of power coming from her, arcs of electricity sparking off the beads of sweat running down her shoulders and front. But as odd as it was it turned him on even more. Letting go of her waist, Ichigo lay back on his bed and watched as Candice rode him hard, looking at his cock as it was engulfed again and again. He grunted Candice's name every time she squeezed him with her muscles.

The boy soon became entranced by her jiggling ass. Every time she bounced on his cock, her ass would slap against his hips, making her soft white cheeks ripple. Ichigo merely laid back and kept looking at her ass, his eyes following its movement as if mesmerized.

Candice grinned when she felt hands go to her rear end. No man could ever resist her hot ass and it looks as if the powerful Ichigo was no exception. ' _I'll have to remember this when His Majesty begins the war. Ichigo Kurosaki's one weakness: A hot, phat ass!'_ she thought grinning. Her eyes widened when she felt a thumb push against her back door. "Hey!"

"Sorry," Ichigo murmured. "Couldn't help it."

Giggling, Candice turned her head and saw the substitute lying back on the bed. "Oh, it's alright. Just got caught by surprise, that's all." Panting heavily she looked down at her lower half and started to pick up the pace again. She watched Ichigo's cock go in and out of her cunt and just watching it as she bounced on it made her feel even more horny. "Oh yes!" she cried out as she felt Ichigo rub against her G-spot. The fapping sound of Candice's ass slapping against Ichigo's lap filled the room, followed by their moans.

Sitting up, Ichigo wrapped his arms around body. All that Candice could do was scream Ichigo's name as he bounced her on his cock even faster. Candice had to fight with all of her power to keep her Schrift in check, worried that she might fry Ichigo if she wasn't careful. But she couldn't contain herself when Ichigo rubbed her clit. Her eyes sparked with power as she could no longer stop her orgasm any longer. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCKKKKKK!"

Ichigo felt something stir within him and he couldn't hold on any longer as her walls gripped him. "Candice, where do you want me to cum!" he asked quickly.

"Inside! Cum inside me!" Candice pleaded, not stopping her hips even as she came. Ichigo threw his head back and groaned as he came, filling Candice full of his cum.

It was only when Candice finally came down, her pussy filled with Ichigo's white essence did she finally stop her bouncing, her sweaty body laying back against Ichigo's. "Fucking hell, that was good," she turned around and kissed Ichigo's cheek. She looked down and saw Ichigo still balls deep inside her. "You up for round 2?"

Ichigo looked at the wad of cash and nodded. "You paid for a lot of service."

Candice grinned. ' _This is going to be a good day….'_

 _ **Hours Later….**_

Back into the _Shihakusho_ she…borrowed, Candice kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "Later, Ichigo," she said, hopping through the window.

Ichigo called out to her. He felt something odd about this girl and he was quite interested in her. "Will I see you again?" he asked curiously.

"Soon!" Candice called back before disappearing behind several buildings.

'… _Sooner than you think!'_

To Be Continued….  
Next Chapter: Role-playing fun


	11. Role-playing Fun

Role-Playing Fun (Return of the Sailor Uniform)  
IchigoXLisa

 **A.N.: I apologize for the delay to this story. I got sidetracked to say the least. I'll be honest, this was the only idea I could come up with for Lisa since there's not a whole lot to her.,  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Vizards Hideout**

Hachi answered the door when Ichigo knocked onto the entrance to their hideout. "Hello, Ichigo. Business as usual?" he asked.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, Lisa hired me again." After Ichigo had gone into business pleasuring women, Lisa had been one of his most frequent customers, right up there with Yoruichi and Kukkaku. After he got his powers back, he was unsurprised to find that Lisa was more than ready to restart her association with Ichigo and Kisuke's business.

Laughing jovially, the giant man led Ichigo inside. "You must be quite something for her to hire you over and over again." Seeing Ichigo's red face, Hachi patted him on the back. "Relax, Ichigo. I'm not judging you. As a matter of fact, I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"Thanks to your new job, Lisa has curbed her perverse nature. You might have known her for a short while but believe me when I say she's far more dubious than you can imagine." A shiver ran down Hachi's spine as memories from the past century in exile came back to him. Pointing down the hall, Hachi stopped where he was. "Lisa is in her room. I've soundproofed it, as usual. If you'll excuse me, Ichigo."

Ichigo was surprised how many times Lisa can redecorate her room; she had skills that were on par with Urahara's. He walked into Lisa's room only to find that it had been redecorated as a classroom, with a chalkboard on the wall and a large desk in the middle "Um…Lisa?" he called out as he stepped inside.

The door closed behind him and he heard a voice from behind. "Well, Ichigo-Sensei. What a surprise."

Turning around, Ichigo was surprise, though only partially, when he saw Lisa standing in the doorway, wearing a schoolgirl's sailor outfit. It never failed to amaze Ichigo whenever he saw Lisa in one of her outfits. She had legs that just wouldn't stop. Her top had a few buttons undone, letting Ichigo peak at her cleavage while she stood there in heels.

Ichigo leaned back against the desk and smiled. The schoolgirl roleplay was the first thing Lisa ever requested so he was familiar with his role. "You know what you've done, little girl," he said, smiling at the sexy ex-Soul Reaper. "

Grinning from ear to ear, Lisa walked over to Ichigo, swaying her hips from side-to-side. "I'm sorry, Ichigo-Sensei. I've been a bad girl," she said softly as she pushed Ichigo down onto the desk, sliding into his lap. "Are you going to punish me?" she asked, tracing his jaw with a finger.

"Until you can't walk anymore," Ichigo whispered into her ear as his hand slid up her skirt. Smirking, Lisa removed her glasses. Ichigo didn't know how but Lisa became much more sexier with her glasses off.

The two shared a long, deep kiss, the room heating up as their passions became enflamed. Ichigo, now a swordmaster with his tongue, eagerly explored Lisa's mouth, teasing her tongue. Lisa rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she gave in to her inner lust.

As Lisa pulled away from the hot kiss she leaned back, letting Ichigo start to unbutton her top. "Oooooh…" she breathed while Ichigo attacked her neck. "Punish me," she whispered, grinding her lower half against Ichigo's as her top was unbuttoned.

"Oh, I'm gonna…" Ichigo said before lifting her up off his lap. Lisa smirked as the boy bent her over the desk, a conveniently-placed paddle lying on it. Standing behind her, Ichigo took off his clothes. Lisa gripped the table when she felt something hard press up against her ass. Hiking up her skirt, Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he saw that Lisa wasn't wearing anything underneath her skirt. "No panties?" Ichigo grabbed the paddle and rubbed the smooth wooden tool against her bare ass. "It's time to be punished, little girl."

 _SMACK!_

"Ooooooooohhh!" Lisa moaned. She loved getting kinky and nobody understood her masochistic desires like Ichigo. "Spank me more, Sensei!"

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

Lisa's ass was soon painted red from Ichigo's punishing, just how she liked it. Stepping away from Lisa, Ichigo set the paddle down. "You ready for more punishment?"

Lisa removed her glasses and set them to the side, her grin widening as her dirty mind imagined what Ichigo would do to her. "Yes, punish me more," she pleaded.

The naked Ichigo walked behind Lisa and rubbed his had cock against her bare ass. Reaching around her, Ichigo untied the scarf to her sailor outfit and pulled it away from her neck. Lisa gasped as Ichigo used it as a gag, reining her like a horse. "You like that, dirty girl?" Ichigo whispered into her ear.

"Mmmmmhhh…" Lisa felt like she'd died and gone to heaven as Ichigo continued to rub his cock against her ass. The way Ichigo kept teasing her like this was absolute torture. It made her crave for him more and more. Turning her head, she gave a pleading look to Ichigo, begging him to take her. "Mmmmmhhhhh…."

But Ichigo knew that sex with Lisa was best when she was driven past the point of return. Tying her scarf around her neck, Ichigo reached around her and grabbed at her breasts, fondling the black-haired girl with his soft hands. "You're such a dirty student, Lisa. And your detention isn't finished yet."

Lisa's knuckles turned white as Ichigo continued to fondle her, her body sweating beneath her sailor uniform and feeling hotter by the second. Ichigo pinched her nipples through her outfit, Lisa not wearing a bra, and nibbled on her ear. He buried his face in her hair and wedged his cock between her closed thighs. The two moaned in unison as Ichigo gently slid his manhood in and out of her soft thighs, the table creaking beneath Lisa.

The former lieutenant was so close to cumming from Ichigo's cock rubbing against her wet lips. She was so close…just a little more….

A growl of frustration echoed throughout the room as Ichigo pulled away, leaving the girl unsatisfied. As she stood up and turned around, she glared at Ichigo who merely chuckled. Reaching for the scarf gagging her, Ichigo untied it before sitting down in a chair. "Strip out of your clothes," he ordered. "Slowly," he added, wanting to enflame her lust until it raged like a wildfire out of control.

Smirking at Ichigo's enticing attitude, Lisa slowly took off her top, her breasts bouncing as she took off her top. Cupping her breasts, Lisa flashed him a devious smile before turning around, pulling down her skirt and stepping out of her shoes before pulling off her knee-high socks. "Oh, Ichigo-Sensei," Lisa slurred as she shook her hips while she walked over to Ichigo, sitting down in his lap. "I feel like a very bad girl…."

"Yes, you are," Ichigo whispered before pulling her into a bruising kiss. Lisa ran her hands through his hair while he gripped her hips, lifting her up. Lisa took her lips off of Ichigo long enough to let out a moan when he pulled her down onto his cock. "Your next punishment is to ride me like a stallion," he ordered, letting go of her hips to cup her breasts. She had nice C-cup breasts that Ichigo loved to fondle.

"Ooooh, I like that punishment, Ichigo-Sensei," Lisa moaned as she started to bounce in Ichigo's lap, her ass jiggling from her quick pace. Her arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck as her pussy wrapped around Ichigo's cock. When she leaned back to roll her hips Ichigo leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of Lisa's nipples.

Ichigo's hands returned to Lisa's firm ass and bounced her faster on his cock. The ex-Soul Reaper's walls tightened around him so seductively and with his earlier rubbing on her thighs Ichigo was close already.

Before either of them could climax, Ichigo stopped her bouncing and wrapped his arms around Lisa's waist, lifting her up. Lisa attacked Ichigo's neck as he carried her over to the table, feeling his cock shift inside her. Laying her down onto the table, Ichigo put her legs on his shoulders before reaching for her forgotten glasses. "Here," he said as he slipped them back onto her. "You look more naughty with your glasses on, Lisa."

Lisa smiled before throwing her head back and moaning when Ichigo started to fuck her as hard as he could. The desk beneath them shook as Ichigo slid in and out of her, sweat rolling down his back while he pumped in and out of her. Lisa's hands gripped the table while the young man rocked her world, her breasts bouncing wildly. "Yes…yes! YES!" Her nails dug into the wooden surface as the bubble inside her burst. "FUCK ME! ICHIGO-SENSEEEEEEEEEIIIII!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, squirting all over Ichigo's balls.

Grunting from feeling his imminent climax, Ichigo pulled out of Lisa's hot cunt and stroked himself hard and fast. Her mind buzzing from the godly orgasm, Lisa hopped off the table and got down on her knees, her face inches from Ichigo's cock. She removed her glasses and closed her eyes before Ichigo came all over her face, feeling his essence cover her face. Feeling a sticky strand cover her lips, Lisa licked the hot treat and sighed in ecstasy. Opening her eyes, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Ahhhh…I needed that," she sighed before cleaning herself up with a rag kept hidden in the desk.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he sat down in the chair. "And the other two times this week?"

Lisa turned around and put her glasses back on, smirking at the naked Ichigo. "Let's just say I need it a lot." She looked at the clock and smiled, knowing she still had a lot of time left on the clock. "So, Ichigo-Sensei, is my punishment over?" she asked with an innocent face. "Am I a good girl now?"

Getting up, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Not even close…."

To be continued  
Next Chapter: Back in the Dollhouse


	12. Back in the Dollhouse

Chapter 12: Back in the Dollhouse  
IchigoXRiruka

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Xcution hideout**

Ichigo stepped into the former hideout with caution, wondering who would call him here of all places. He had bad memories of Ginjo's betrayal and wasn't in any hurry to remember their scheme that almost ended with him being left powerless again. "Hello?" he called out. He was in his Soul Reaper form and kept a hand on his zanpakuto as he walked inside. "Anyone here?"

Seeing nobody in the main lounge, Ichigo crept into the next room and looked around. He turned on the lightbulb and saw that it was a bedroom that could only be described as pink. Pink stuffed animals filled the shelves and every inch of the paint was a bright pink. In the middle of the room next to the large, comfy bed was a very familiar object. "This must have been Riruka's room," Ichigo said. "I wonder what happened to her?" He remembered that Riruka had left Urahara's shop in the middle of the night, never to be seen again. "I hope she's okay…."

"Aww, so you do care!" came a voice from behind as the door closed.

Just as Ichigo turned around in shock he felt something land on his shoulder and realized it was one of Riruka's hearts. The girl, standing behind the door, wore a different outfit from the last time Ichigo saw her. She was wearing a short pink dress with a hood that covered her head. "Hi'ya there, Ichigo. I permit you."

A familiar sensation hit Ichigo as he was sucked into Riruka's dollhouse. Regaining his bearings, Ichigo found himself in a room not unlike the one he first acquired his Fullbring in, a large king-sized bed behind him.

A few moments of waiting later and Riruka appeared before him. "Riruka, what's this about? Why've you brought me back here?" were the first things that came out of his mouth.

Riruka looked at Ichigo for a few moments before looking at the floor with a face of shame. "I've been thinking about you, Ichigo. I…what I did…was unforgivable."

"Riruka," Ichigo started, feeling a sense of Déjà vu from Jackie.

The Fullbringer held up a hand and gestured for him to let her continue. "Ichigo, I lied to you. I used you and manipulated you to further my own powers. We promised you power and then snatched it right out of your hands as soon as you got it. I…I've had nightmares about that night. I've dreamt that you hate me for what I did."

Walking over to the magenta-haired girl, Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders and tried his best to reassure her. "Riruka, listen. You don't own me an apology. You risked your own life to save me and Rukia. I don't hate you for what you've done. I told Jackie the same thing. I forgave you a long time ago."

Suddenly Riruka's lips formed a wide smirk as her cheeks turned pink. "I know, Jackie told me all about how you two made up. She was the one who told me about your little job. So I decided to take a note from her and hire you and let you have your way with me as a way of apologizing." When Ichigo tried to object, Riruka put a finger to Ichigo's lips. "I've already paid up front with your friend with the ugly hat. I want this, Ichigo." She smiled seductively as she ran her finger along Ichigo's lips. "I want to show you just how much I'm sorry." Leaning forward, Riruka kissed his cheek before gesturing to the bed. "Go sit down on the bed. I've a special show for you."

Realizing that he was being hired to do this, Ichigo decided to roll with it and let Riruka do whatever she wanted to do. Riruka watched Ichigo sit down on the bed before snapping her fingers. At her beck and call was a stuffed bear, which waddled into the room at its master's command. Staring at Ichigo, Riruka calmed the butterflies in her stomach and pulled back her hood. Swaying from side to side seductively, Riruka reached for the ties to her dress behind her and undid the knot.

Ichigo saw as the outfit fell to the ground that Riruka had prepared for the occasion. Her perky C-cup boom had no bra covering them, only pink heart-shaped stickers covering her nipples. As Riruka spun around to give Ichigo the full view, he saw that she was wearing skimpy pink panties that hugged her ass, making his blood start to trek southward. Winking at Ichigo, she gestured to her teddy bear which walked over to her and sat down, its arms and legs sticking out and acting like a makeshift chair. Sitting down on the soft teddy bear, Riruka decided to give Ichigo a little show. "Um…you mind taking off your clothes?" she asked, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

Nodding, Ichigo got off the bed and stripped out of his _shihakusho_ and _hakama,_ certain that this wasn't a trick. Riruka's eyes widened when she saw how big Ichigo was, the boy matching her fantasies perfectly. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to sit there and watch while I get myself ready. Warm up the oven and all that," she said, spreading her legs wide before dipping a hand into her panties. She leaned back against the teddy bear while she started to rub her pussy softly, her eyes locking with Ichigo's. ' _This is so hot…he's watching me play with myself.'_ She licked her lips and imagined all sorts of dirty thoughts before sliding two fingers into her, her panties becoming wet from her dripping hole. "Ohhh…" she moaned, cupping her breast.

As Ichigo sat on the bed and watched his manhood started to rise. He had to fight himself from taking Riruka but he couldn't deny how sexy she was being. Unable to just sit there he started to stroke himself, grinning when he saw Riruka's red face.

Riruka almost orgasmed when she saw what Ichigo was doing. ' _He's doing that right in front of me! He's so big….'_ Deciding to cut the teasing she hopped off the teddy bear and dashed over to Ichigo, pouncing onto the boy she'd fallen for. As she jumped onto Ichigo he caught the horny Fullbringer and spun around, forcing her down onto the bed while he took her lips in a hot kiss. Riruka felt like she'd died and gone to heaven as Ichigo's tongue explored her mouth. The boy's hand slowly crept up her stomach, making her back arch from the subtle touch. She sucked on his tongue lewdly while she reached for his cock. ' _Oh my god!'_ was the only thought as she gripped it. ' _Is he even bigger now?'_

Sitting up, Ichigo caressed Riruka's cheek before kissing her forehead. "Apology accepted, Riruka," he said smiling. Riruka's heart started to thump at the soft look in his eyes before she felt him cup her breasts, squeezing her soft puppies in his tender hands. "May I?" he asked politely, his fingers grazing the pink heart stickers covering her nipples.

"Please," Riruka whispered, wanting to show herself in all her splendor before the boy. "Peel them off. Slowly," she ordered.

Riruka arched her back and cried out as Ichigo peeled both stickers off of her at the same time, the pink bedroom turning white for a second as the pleasure from her sensitive nipples overwhelmed her. Ichigo brought her back down to earth when he started to kiss her again, his hand slipping into hers as their tongues meshed together. Pulling away, Ichigo sat up and got on top of Riruka's chest. Riruka smiled as he slid his cock in between her tits as he used her cleavage like they were his own sex toy. "You like that, Riruka?" Ichigo asked, staring down at the moaning girl.

"I love it," Riruka whispered, wishing this would never end. "You're so hot…" she threw her arms backward and let Ichigo have his way with her breasts, his hot manhood feeling like it would scorch her bosom with its heat. "It's so good…."

The dollhouse bed creaked while Ichigo got himself off with her tits, pumping in and out of her soft cleavage slowly in order to make the moment last. From the lustful look on the Fullbringer's face it was clear that she was enjoying this too. He smiled when she lifted her head up and stuck out her tongue and licked the head as it slid in and out of her cleavage. Feeling kinky, Ichigo pinched Riruka's pink nipples and twisted them, smiling salaciously when she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy.

"Cumming!" Ichigo groaned finally as the pressure inside him was too much to bear, his cock shooting his cum all over Riruka's face.

"OHHH! ICHIGO!" Riruka shouted as she orgasmed, almost bucking Ichigo off of her chest as she gushed all over her panties, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Ichigo looked at the magenta-haired girl surprised. ' _She came just from a paizuri and some teasing to her nipples? She must really be sensitive.'_ Getting off of Riruka's chest, he lay down on his side and looked at the girl while she panted for air. "Riruka, what do you want me to do?" he asked, wondering if she wanted to skip the foreplay or keep going with the sensual acts.

Regaining her senses, Riruka cleaned her face off with a rag on the nightstand and turned her head and smiled at Ichigo. "Play with my pussy," she murmured, her legs rubbing together as the aching inside her grew. The boy sat up and reached for her pink panties, pulling them off of her and tossing them to the floor. Lying back down next to her, Ichigo sidled close to Riruka and reached down to her sensitive cunt, his fingers rubbing her wet lips. Riruka closed her eyes and embraced the pleasure as she felt Ichigo slip a finger inside her. "Don't stop…" she moaned, her pussy already sensitive from her climax. Scooting down a little, Ichigo leaned across Riruka's bouncy chest and sucked on her tender nipple.

The dollhouse filled with the Fullbringer's moans as Ichigo pleasured her. He slipped another finger inside her wet pussy and sped up his pace. Riruka clawed at the bedsheets as she tried but failed to control herself. Her ears were burning from the naughty sound her pussy was making as Ichigo finger-fucked her while the tension from Ichigo's sucking was making her head spin. ' _He's so good! It feels amazing!'_ "More…" she slurred, her legs spreading wider to let Ichigo slip in yet another finger. The boy switched to the neglected nipple and rubbed her clit with his thumb, enjoying the feel of her soft walls gripping his wet digits.

"Ichigo!" Riruka finally shouted, arching her back as the tension became too much again. "I…CUM…CUMMING!" Ichigo watched in amusement as Riruka's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her face turning slutty as she orgasmed around his hand. He licked her hardened nipples gently while she gushed all over his hand, tasting her soft skin mixed with a few beads of sweat. Riruka collapsed onto the bed, her chest heaving as she gulped in air. "Ichigo…you're amazing," she said softly. Wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck she pulled him into a deep kiss before laying back against the dollhouse bed. "Ichigo, fuck me," she murmured, her cheeks turning pink as she said the words, not used to talking dirty.

Ichigo got comfortable between her legs and gripped his cock, rubbing it against the entrance to her wet cunt. Looking up to Riruka, he nodded at her before slipped the head inside her, gasping from her tight muscles. "You're tight!" he gasped. Riruka cringed as he pushed into her more before figuring out why. "Riruka, you're a virgin?" he asked.

"Uh huh…" Riruka said, trying to fight back the sting of having her walls stretched by Ichigo's thick girth. She'd played with herself using toys but this was the first time she'd been with a man. "I'm okay with my first time being you, Ichigo. Just…just be gentle," she asked, her deepest desire now fulfilled. It didn't matter to her that Ichigo was being paid for sex with other women. For the moment, he was all hers.

Understanding what this meant to her, Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his chest against hers, their noses touching. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

Riruka let out a low groan as Ichigo slowly pulled out, her body not wanting him to leave her tight embrace. Her legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist as Ichigo pushed back in. The bed started to shake as Ichigo slid in and out of her wet hole, the girl becoming addicted to Ichigo's cock. "How does it feel, Riruka," Ichigo asked as he started to speed up.

"It's so good! I love it!" Riruka moaned, pulling Ichigo into a deep kiss while she embraced him. Her heels dug into his back as his manhood rubbed against all of her sensitive spots. "More! Harder! Faster! Deeper!" she pleaded.

The tiny bed shook as Ichigo increased his pace, his cock slamming in and out of her cunt. He looked down and watched Riruka's tits bounce wildly from the rampant fucking and palmed them with his soft hands, bringing more pleasure to the Fullbringer.

The bed, however, was just a simple toy accessory and wasn't exactly meant for passionate sex. Riruka and Ichigo both gasped as the legs to the bed broke, the bed hitting the floor. Ichigo looked at Riruka amused. "Sorry?"

"It's alright," Riruka laughed. "I'll buy another one." She squeezed Ichigo's cock with her tight pussy and smiled. "Let's keep going."

Ichigo kissed Riruka as he started to fuck her again. "Mmmmmhhhh…" they both moaned into each other's mouths. Riruka bucked in time with Ichigo's thrusts, her body yielding to the pleasure as Ichigo slide deeper inside her. Her back arched and pushed her tits into Ichigo's chest as knot inside her began to burst. "Cumming! Cumming! I'm gonna cum!" she shouted.

Grunting, Ichigo fucked the magenta-haired girl as hard as he could, his sensitive cock pulsing as the hot familiar feeling started to course through him. "Me too!"

"Cum inside me!" Riruka begged. "Cum with me Ichigo!"

As the Soul Reaper and Fullbringer climaxed Riruka grabbed Ichigo and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Her mind blanked as she orgasmed, her hold gushing around Ichigo's cock. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the girl as he exploded inside her. Riruka felt like she was in heaven as Ichigo's cum filled her, the heat making her body melt in his arms.

Rolling onto their sides, the two continued to make out while basking in the afterglow. Breaking the kiss after a few minutes for need of air, Ichigo pulled out of Riruka and smiled. "I forgive you, Riruka. Although you didn't have to go this far to apologize."

Giggling, Riruka buried her head in his chest, "I know. Jackie said you said the same thing. But I wanted this and what better way to kill two birds with one stone?" She looked up and stared into Ichigo's brown eyes. Part of her wanted to keep Ichigo here, inside her dollhouse where he would be all hers but she put away that notion. She'd done enough to Ichigo and she just wanted one day with him to apologize and fulfill her deepest desires. Looking at the clock on the wall, Riruka smiled. "Ichigo, for the next few hours, could you hold me?" she asked with soft eyes.

Grabbing the covers to the bed and pulling them over the bed's occupants, Ichigo pulled Riruka into his chest. "Of course."

Smiling, Riruka laid her head on Ichigo's chest and fell asleep in his arms, happy once more….

To be continued  
Next Chapter: A new customer


	13. A New Customer

Chapter 13: A New Customer  
IchigoXShino

 **A.N.: Hah! You all thought it'd be Orihime, didn't you?! Shame on you. I wanna give props to Teloch for helping me with this chapter. For those of you who haven't read the last arc, Shino is a character who is introduced in the first chapter…then is quickly forgotten….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Soul Society….  
**_ **Squad 13  
Shino POV**

Shino rounded a corner, a bundle of papers in her arms. She'd been ordered by the squad's seventh seat to deliver them to Captain Ukitake but had gotten sidetracked thanks to Ryunosuke by trying to wake him from his nap. Realizing she hadn't given him the papers, Shino hurried along. Running by a group of women, she ignored their chatter until one of them called out to her. "Hey Shino!"

The girl stopped before turning to the group. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Have you hired Ichigo Kurosaki yet?" one of the women, a tall girl with blonde hair asked. All five women looked at each other and giggled. "You really should. He's so dreamy."

"Not to mention strong," the short girl with red hair swooned. "He's got some strength in his legs. All three of them!" she said.

"And he's so sweet…" a dark-skinned woman said, her cheeks blushing. "He was so gentle when I hired him. I almost wanted him all to myself."

Shino looked at the women like they'd lost their minds. "Ichigo Kurosaki? The Substitute Soul Reaper? What about him?" the black-haired girl asked.

The blonde looked at Shino dumbfounded. "Seriously? You've never hired Ichigo Kurosaki before? What's wrong with you?"

"You must have something wrong with your head…" the redhead said, looking at Shino as if she had the plague.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shino asked, still confused.

Grinning, the dark-haired woman walked over to Shino and whispered into her ear. "He's entered a certain business: entertaining women." Shino's cheeks turned bright pink as the woman continued, "He knows how to handle a woman. He's better than any man in the Soul Society…" she snickered when she saw Shino's reaction. "Why don't you hire him? Maybe he can get that stick out of your butt."

"More like put his stick in your butt," the women behind her laughed. "I let him go into the danger zone last time and it was worth the limp!

Bristling, Shino stormed off, ignoring the laughing women. "They're so full of it…." After she delivered the papers to Captain Ukitake, however, and she started to head back towards her room in the barracks, her mind started to wander. "What if they're telling the truth?" she wondered. She'd never been intimate with a man before and she didn't really like any of the men in her squad. She liked Captain Ukitake but she didn't really feel anything for him and she did not have a relationship with anyone. Her head abuzz with thoughts, Shino made a rash decision. "Fine! I'll go see this Ichigo Kurosaki! And when nothing happens, I'll call them out on it."

With that declaration in mind she turned right around and went back to Captain Ukitake, asking her superior for the day off tomorrow….

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Shino entered the dainty candy shop with confusion written all over her face. Her squad-mates had told her that she had to go here to hire the Substitute. She wasn't sure what to expect but this wasn't it. "Hello?'

A man came out of the backroom and waved to her. He was a man with sandy-blonde hair peeking out of a green and white hat. She recognized him as the former Soul Reaper, Kisuke Urahara. "Hello there! How may I help you?"

' _I knew it. They were full of it. This is just a simple candy shop.'_ "Sorry, I think I'm in the wrong place. I was looking for Ichigo Kurosaki…."

Kisuke flipped his fan and smiled behind it. "Oho! So you're interested in his "Special Service", eh?"

Shino stared at him. ' _I'm starting to think they were telling the truth….'_ "Um…yeah…." She found her nerve and walked over to the register. "Yes. I'm here to…hire Ichigo."

"Splendid!" The shopkeeper was always eager for a new client. He didn't care if Tessai or the kids made fun of him behind his back for being, for lack of a better term, a pimp. They weren't the ones with oodles of cash. "Now then, let's talk about Ichigo's services…."

Shino gulped. ' _Holy shit, I think they were serious….'_

 _ **Later….**_

 __Shino sat on the large bed, her heart thumping. ' _This isn't real! I can't seriously be thinking about doing this!'_ she thought, wondering what had possessed her to accept Kisuke's deal. The shopkeeper, surmising that this was Shino's first time, let her use the large bedroom he kept in the back and told her that Ichigo would be arriving shortly. Her heart pounded inside her small chest as fear gripped her. She jolted when she heard footsteps heading to her room.

The door opened and there stood Ichigo Kurosaki. Shino's cheeks became bright pink when she got a good look at him. She'd heard he was handsome from her lieutenant but she never knew just how handsome until right now. "Hi…" she weakly greeted. She removed her hair accessory and put it on the bed. "I…my name is Shino."

Ichigo walked over to Shino and sat down. "I'm Ichigo." He looked down at Shino's hands and saw that they were shaking. "Is this your first time, Shino?" he asked out of curiosity. By now he was more than familiar with deflowering a girl but was always unsure about being a girl's first time. "Are you sure about this?"

Shino's voice was small but she gave a strong nod. "Uh huh…" ' _I guess…if he's everything the others said he'd be I guess it's okay…'_ Turning to face him, Shino closed her eyes and put her lips together, leaning forward. She thought her heart was going to explode from the anticipation as she continued leaning forward.

Smiling, remembering how anxious and fearful he was when he first started this, Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around the thin girl, pulling her close to his chest while he met her lips with his. His hand soothingly traveled up her back while he kissed her.

' _He's so warm…'_ Shino thought, her first kiss being mindblowing. ' _Holy crap, he's using tongue!'_ She melted into the kiss as Ichigo's tongue slithered into her mouth, the boy using his expert tongue to coax her out of her sheepishness. Before she knew it she was on her back with Ichigo on top of her. As Ichigo pulled away from the kiss Shino looked at him with hazy eyes. "Ichigo…will you…be gentle?" she asked.

Nodding, Ichigo kissed her forehead before sitting up. "I promise I won't hurt you." Shino's legs subconsciously rubbed together when Ichigo took off his shirt, showing his toned body. ' _Wow…Rukia wasn't kidding when she said he was built.'_ When she saw the _obi_ to her outfit she realized that Ichigo had already taken it off of her. ' _Whoa! He's fast!'_ As Ichigo reached for the girl's top he looked up at her. "May I?"

Shino blushed from his sincerity. From what the others said about him she thought he'd take her like a wild animal and rip her clothes off. "Yes," she replied, sitting up as Ichigo pulled away her _shihakusho._ Shino's fear that Ichigo would be turned off by her small, petite breasts vanished as he pulled her into his lap. "Ooooohhhh…" she moaned as Ichigo licked her neck before moving downward towards her small breasts. Shino bit down on her lower lip as Ichigo's tongue touched her sensitive areola. "Ah!" she gasped as Ichigo lightly bit down on her sensitive nub, the girl seeing stars.

Ichigo switched back and forth between her nipples, driving Shino insane from the rampant pleasure. She'd never known something like this could feel so good. She felt his hands slip underneath her _hakama_ and touch her ass, his fingers massaging her soft cheeks. ' _Oh god! Don't stop! Please don't stop!'_

Smirking from Shino's debauched reaction to his ministrations, Ichigo laid her softly back onto the bed before reaching for her _hakama_. This time he didn't ask for permission and pulled them off of her, seeing her white panties already wet. Before going further he got off the bed and pulled down his pants and then got back on top of Shino.

Shino could no longer think properly once she saw how big Ichigo was. She'd sneaked a peek at some of the men in her squad while they were using the showers but none of them were a match for Ichigo. She felt it rub up against her stomach and it made her start to sweat in anticipation. She pulled Ichigo into another kiss, already craving the taste of his lips. She arched her back and moaned when Ichigo slipped a hand inside her panties and fingered her wet pussy. ' _Ohhhhh! That feels so good!'_ Ichigo sucked on her tongue while he slipped a finger inside her tight hole. She dug her nails into Ichigo's back as Ichigo's finger pumped in and out of her cunt, her body caving to the pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, Ichigo looked at the girl with soft eyes. "Are you ready, Shino?'

"Yes…" Shino moaned. All hesitation was gone from her mind. "Take me, Ichigo…."

Leaning back, Ichigo got situated between her legs and reached for her panties. Shino put her legs together and let Ichigo slip them off. Spreading her legs, Shino's breath hitched when he rubbed her wet entrance with the tip of his cock, feeling like a ball of heat was touching her nether region. Ichigo saw the fear in her eyes and smiled down at her. "Don't worry, I promise to go slow."

"Ahhh!" Shino cried out as Ichigo slowly pushed into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pussy's walls were stretched by his huge girth. "Oh god!" She threw her head back as Ichigo bottomed out her pussy. Ichigo pressed himself against her small chest and quieted her with a deep kiss. Shino felt like she was in heaven as Ichigo began to move, his cock slowly pushing in and out of her.

The bed rocked as Ichigo slowly fucked Shino. The black-haired girl clung to Ichigo as her pussy was stretched to its limit. ' _Oh my god, he's so big! My first time and I think I'm ruined for other men!'_ she thought, arching her back as he sped up. "Don't stop!" she cried out.

Smiling, Ichigo stopped his thrusting and sat up. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Ichigo pulled her into his lap and started to bounce her on his cock.

"Ahh! Ohhhh! Yesss!" Shino shrieked, her eyes going wide when she felt Ichigo's cock hit all of her sweet spots. Ichigo attacked her neck while he pulled her against his chest, her hard nipples rubbing against his chest. Shino instinctively rolled her hips and felt the knot inside her come undone. "ICHIGO! CUMMING!" Shino's world turned upside down as she climaxed, her tight pussy gushing as her back arched.

Ichigo stopped bouncing the girl on his cock and let her ride out her orgasm before continuing, nowhere near finished with the girl.

"Ohhh…" Shino groaned as Ichigo laid her down onto the bed, her body a quivering mess. "Nooo…" she weakly moaned as Ichigo pulled out of her, "Don't stop now…" she pleaded, wanting this to never end.

Chuckling, Ichigo kissed her cheek before flipping her onto her hands and knees. His hands went her shapely ass and massaged them gently, Shino moaning into the pillow. Getting on his knees, Ichigo lined his cock with her entrance. Shino shivered as her body ached for Ichigo to make her body burn with pleasure.

"Ah!" the female Soul Reaper gasped as Ichigo slammed back into her tight hole, his hips slapping against her ass as he fucked her doggy-style. "So good!" Sweat dropped down her body as her arms wobbled as Ichigo's powerful thrusts rocked her body. She could hear the sound her body made each time her ass was smacked by Ichigo which singed her blood with lust. "Ah! It's so good!" She felt Ichigo leaned down and slip his arms underneath her, fondling her petite breasts tenderly while his cock slid deep inside her. When she turned her head she kissed Ichigo, feeling ecstasy rush through her body.

Eventually Shino's arms tired out and she crumbled onto the soft bed. Thankfully for her, Ichigo was no brute so instead of fucking her into the mattress he laid down on top of her and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around her waist while he continued to fuck her. Shino let out a symphony of moans and cries, her body feeling like it was being carried to heaven. "Yes! Ohhh!" she moaned. Her eyes widened to their very limit when Ichigo reached down and rubbed her clit. His expert fingers played with her sensitive jewel, making her shake in the young man's arms. "Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she cried out, feeling the wave of pleasure build up inside her again, this time it was much more powerful. Ichigo's free hand reached around her and palmed her small breast. When his fingers pinched her nipple it drove her over the edge. "OHHH! CUMMING!"

Shino tightened around Ichigo's cock once more, this time driving him over the edge of pleasure together with her. Feeling the rush of heat flow through his cock, Ichigo immediately pulled out of Shino and got onto his knees. While throwing her head back and fingering her squirting pussy she saw Ichigo's cock in front of her and didn't hesitate to wrap her lips around the head and suck him off, the taste of her juices on Ichigo's manhood making her orgasm feel all the more intense. Ichigo gave a loud moan before releasing his load inside Shino's mouth. The Soul Reaper swallowed the thick spunk as it shot out of his tip. ' _There's so much…'_ she thought as her mouth was filled to its limit. ' _It's so thick. It's making me even hotter.'_

Ichigo stared at Shino as she swallowed his cum, her chest heaving as she struggled to regain her breath. Sitting down next to her, Ichigo took deep breaths and cooled down, a common practice he'd learned from Yoruichi. As Shino opened her eyes wearily she saw Ichigo looking down at her. "You okay?" he asked.

Chuckling, Shino sat up. "Yeah. You're everything the others said you'd be." In an instant she returned to the scared, anxious girl with her heart thumping madly. "Um…would it be alright…if I hired you again sometime?"

Ichigo nodded, wondering what Kisuke would say now that they had a new repeat customer. "I don't mind. Although you should probably know…" when Shino looked up he pointed to the clock, "Kisuke told me to let you have all the time you wanted."

Shino spent the remainder of her day getting what she'd paid for….

To be continued  
Next Chapter: The Cat catches a Bee


	14. The Cat catches a Bee

Chapter 14: The Cat catches a Bee  
IchigoXSoi-FonXYoruichi

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Ichigo's Room**

Yoruichi moaned wildly as she rode Ichigo hard, her purple hair spilling down her shoulders and back. The boy gripped her waist and matched her bouncing with his own thrusts, his thumb rubbing her clit. "Oh yes!" she shouted as she orgasmed all over Ichigo's cock, the bed shaking from her non-stop bouncing. "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo threw his head back against the pillow and moaned Yoruichi's name as he came inside her, filling her pussy with his white cum. Yoruichi collapsed on top of him and they kissed lewdly before Ichigo rolled over and started to thrust in and out of her, the werecat screaming his name. Her head rolled to the side and she held onto Ichigo as he pressed his chest against hers. When she glanced out the window she saw something that made her eyes widen in shock before she smiled wickedly.

The young man was surprised when Yoruichi ordered him to stop. "Yoruichi?" He pulled out and stared at the werecat, wondering if he did something wrong. "Are you okay?"

Sitting up, Yoruichi grinned. "Don't worry, Ichigo. You didn't do anything wrong. Just wait right here while I take care of some unexpected business." Without putting any clothes on, Yoruichi opened the window and flashstepped away, leaving Ichigo sitting on the bed confused and still aroused.

The reason that Yoruichi stopped Ichigo was become she noticed they had a peeping tom watching them. Flashstepping to the roof opposite the Kurosaki house, Yoruichi walked up behind the woman looking at Ichigo's room with a pair of binoculars. "Enjoy the show, Soi-Fon?"

The captain of Squad Two jumped when she saw her personal goddess standing behind her. "Lady Yoruichi!" She covered her eyes when she saw that Yoruichi had no clothes on and was sweating from Ichigo's fucking, making her look almost too radiant to the eyes of Soi-Fon. "I…I can explain!"

Crossing her arms, Yoruichi merely grinned. "If you wanted Ichigo's company so much, all you needed to do was ask."

"No!" Soi-Fon shook her head, her cheeks aflame from the idea. "I…I just wanted to make sure Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't hurting you. I don't understand why you continue to fornicate with that boy."

"Don't knock it till you try it," Yoruichi countered.

"Lady Yoruichi! He's a male prostitute!" Soi-Fon insisted.

"True. And he's the best damn lay me and half the women in the Soul Society have had in centuries. Why not hire him and find out for yourself?"

Soi-Fon bristled. "Lady Yoruichi! You can't be serious! I would never have intercourse with that boy!"

Yoruichi leaned forward and smiled. "Would you do it if I asked you to?"

That got Soi-Fon's attention. She could never refuse a request by Yoruichi but the idea of being intimate with that boy was almost more than she could stomach. She respected Ichigo Kurosaki for all he'd done for them but that didn't mean she liked him. Still, if Yoruichi asked her she was compelled to fulfill her request. "Okay…" she meekly said. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out some cash only for Yoruichi to stop her.

"Leave the fee to me. Now then…I believe that I left Ichigo wanting…."

Soi-Fon face matched Ichigo's name in terms of redness. "Lady Yoruichi, are you sure? I mean…."

Tapping her chin, Yoruichi grinned when a lightbulb went off over her head. "Yes, why not change it up. I'm sure Ichigo's never done that sort of roleplay before." She remembered that the house was empty, with Isshin working at the hospital for the night and Ichigo's sisters at a sleepover. "Yes, I think that'll be a nice change of pace for Ichigo."

Yoruichi's words confused Soi-Fon. "Lady Yoruichi, what are you talking about? Shouldn't…" she blushed harder as the words came out, "Shouldn't I just go to his room right now?"

"Oh no," Yoruichi shook her head. "This is your first time with Ichigo. We can do better than just letting him have his way with you on his bed. Why don't we mix it up a little…." Yoruichi told Soi-Fon her idea and smiled when she saw Soi-Fon's ears turn red from embarrassment. "So what do you say, Soi-Fon?"

The captain was silent for a moment before slowly nodding. As much as she was against this she remembered all the times she'd watched her mentor and the boy make the beast with two backs and part of her felt jealous when she saw her mentor's face twisted with pleasure. "Okay…"

"Splendid! Now, here's what you should do…." Yoruichi leaned forward and whispered instructions into Soi-Fon's ear. After she told her the plan Yoruichi turned around. "Now go get ready while I get Ichigo."

"Um…Lady Yoruichi?" Soi-Fon called out before she could flashstep away. "Could you…join us?"

Turning around, Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear. "There's no way I'd miss out on this!"

Ichigo was waiting patiently for Yoruichi as the naked woman hopped back into his room. "What was that all about?" he asked. "Was Soi-Fon spying on us?"

"Oh, I was just making a deal with her." Walking over to her forgotten pants she pulled out a large wad of cash and put it next the other large wad of cash on Ichigo's dresser. "Here. For another round with Soi-Fon included. While she's getting ready, why don't we finish what we started?" The naked woman walked over to the bed and pounced on top of Ichigo….

 _ **Twenty Minutes Later….**_

 __Ichigo sat on the bed and waited, wondering what Yoruichi had planned with Soi-Fon. Yoruichi had left a minute ago, promising that she wouldn't take long. After a few minutes of waiting Ichigo heard a voice coming from downstairs. "Ichigo! Dinner!"

' _…Did Soi-Fon just tell me that dinner is ready?'_

Getting off the bed and not bothering to throw any clothes on, Ichigo headed down the stairs and entered the kitchen. As soon as he walked in his eyes stared at the sight before him. ' _Okay…that's a first, even for me….'_

Soi-Fon was standing in front of him wearing nothing except an apron. "Hi, Ichigo. Your dinner is ready." Her eyes looked downward to Ichigo's hardening manhood and the blush on her face deepened, making Ichigo fear she might faint from all the blood rushing to her head.

Ichigo looked around but saw nothing on the table. "So where is it?"

Shaking with nervousness, Soi-Fon walked over to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm your dinner, sweetie." As Ichigo looked at her stunned, Soi-Fon leaned forward and kissed him. Figuring this was a roleplay that Yoruichi talked her into, Ichigo gave in and kissed her back. His hand ran through her hair soothingly while he pulled her close, her apron-covered chest pushing against his. Soi-Fon, having never made out with anyone, save for the one time she'd gotten into a drunken dare with Kyoraku, melted into the kiss as Ichigo's tongue slipped into her mouth.

Soi-Fon gave a cute squeak when Ichigo reached around and squeezed her ass. When Soi-Fon pulled away from the kiss, Ichigo went back for seconds, pushing her up against the table. "So you're my dinner, Soi-Fon?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Yes…" Soi-Fon said, a shiver running down her spine when she saw him staring at her with lust-filled eyes. Ichigo reached around her and untied the apron, taking it off her. Ichigo couldn't help but admire her small, naked body. She may not have had Yoruichi-sized breasts but her small, perky tits were cute. Ichigo noticed how toned her stomach was, already starting to form abs from her constant training. "Don't stare," she muttered, not used to having a man stare at her naked body. Uusally if one of her men tried to spy on her in the shower she'd beat them to a bloody pulp but here she felt embarrassed.

"Don't worry, honey," Ichigo chuckled, going along with the roleplay, "You look hot." Ichigo leaned down and kissed her again, mentally cheering when he heard her moan into his mouth. Soi-Fon gave a cute squeak when he cupped her small ass and lifted her up onto the table, laying her down onto her back. Ichigo pushed her legs back as his face neared her pussy.

"Ah!" Soi-Fon gasped when she felt Ichigo's tongue touch her hot cunt. She'd been intimate before with Yoruichi but she was always the one giving cunnilingus. Her hands gripped the edges of the table as Ichigo ate her out. "Ohhh…"Her back arched as her lower half melted from Ichigo's sexy tongue. The boy used his expert tongue to get all of the right reactions from the captain. "Don't stop…" she moaned. Her hands let go of the dinner table and went to her breasts, fondling them while she spread her legs wider. "Ahhh…." To Soi-Fon there was no way this could get any hotter.

Until it did.

When Soi-Fon opened her eyes, she saw to her surprise Yoruichi staring down at her with a wide grin, wearing a pink apron around her naked front. "So how is he, Soi-Fon?" she asked her protégé while Ichigo continued to lick her tender folds, pumping a finger in and out of her tight hole.

"So good…" Soi-Fon whispered, her back arching as Ichigo quickened his fingers pace. Her hands squeezed her small breasts as the tension inside her grew until she couldn't take it anymore. "Yes! YES! CUMMING!" she cried out, only for Yoruichi to press her lips against hers while Ichigo drank her love juices while she gushed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. As Ichigo stood up and wiped his face clean Soi-Fon's hands went to her wet pussy, the woman trying to lengthen her amazing orgasm.

Breaking the kiss, Yoruichi leaned up and gently patted Soi-Fon's head. "Soi-Fon, why don't you and your darling, Ichigo, get more acquainted?" she suggested, winking at Ichigo. She pointed to a chair, which Ichigo sat in. Getting the picture, Soi-Fon swallowed the massive lump in her throat and hopped off the table. Ichigo watched as the petite captain got onto his lap, her wet honeypot rubbing up against his thick shaft. Soi-Fon tasted herself on Ichigo's tongue when he kissed her again. Ichigo moaned into her mouth as Soi-Fon subconsciously began to grind her lower half again his. Soi-Fon shivered as his hands cupped her ass again, his hands firmly squeezing her soft cheeks. She gasped when she felt Yoruichi lean down against her back, her large breasts pressing into her back. Leaning over Soi-Fon, Yoruichi kissed Ichigo while her hands groped her protégé. Breaking the light kiss, she whispered into Soi-Fon's ear. "Soi-Fon, why don't you show Ichigo how good you can ride him? This is your favorite position after all…."

Nodding, Soi-Fon gave in to her mentor's seductive suggestion and lifted her hips. Ichigo lined his cock with the entrance to her tight hole and gave Soi-Fon a nod.

Yoruichi watched with a wide grin as Soi-Fon sank down on Ichigo's manhood, his large girth entering her small body. Soi-Fon's breath hitched as her walls were stretched to their limit. Ichigo was so much larger than the toys she used to pleasure herself. Her arms wrapped around Ichigo tightly while he sat there, his face pressed into her neck as he tried not move inside her. Finally, after a few moments, Soi-Fon took deep breaths before lifting her hips, moaning as Ichigo's cock rubbed against her sensitive spots. Her bounces were intensified by Yoruichi, who lightly tugged on Soi-Fon's braids. Ichigo's hands went to her waist, bouncing her faster on his lap while he watched the stoic woman's face twisted with pleasure, making her moan as he bounced her on his cock faster and faster until he wasn't sure if the chair's legs could take much more.

Soi-Fon was so close to climax, having never had a man fill her to her limit before. Her hips moved with a mind of their own now, her body no longer under her own control. Her arms tightened their grip on Ichigo's shoulders as she bounced faster and faster, her vision turning white. "I…I…I'm gonna-"

Before Soi-Fon could enter the gates of ecstasy she was stopped by Yoruichi, who put her hands on Soi-Fon's shoulders and ceased her wild riding. When both she turned to look at the werecat and her eyes widened when she saw the woman, having removed her apron, lubing up a strap-on attached to her crotch. "La-lady Yoruichi…" Soi-Fon gulped, knowing what her mentor was going to do with that toy.

"Just relax, Soi-Fon," Yoruichi said, running her hand soothingly through her black hair. "This is just like the time me and Unohana gave you double on your birthday. Only my toy is slightly bigger than Unohana's." Seeing Ichigo's eye, Yoruichi winked, "Don't worry. I'll give you the juicy details later. But for now…let's have some double fun!"

Ichigo hissed as Soi-Fon's tight hole became even tighter when Yoruichi pressed the tip of her toy against Soi-Fon's backdoor, the captain trying hard to relax; an impossible task considering she had Ichigo's large member already in her pussy and an almost equally-large toy pushing into her asshole. "Ahhh!" she cried out while holding onto Ichigo for dear life. Ichigo, trying to not do anything until she was ready, ran his hand soothingly up and down Soi-Fon's back to try to comfort her. Yoruichi continued to push into her protégé's ass, her nipples rubbing into Soi-Fon's back. Soi-Fon fought the urge to scream as her ass was filled, having never had both holes filled to their very limit. Without warning she bit down on Ichigo's shoulder, making him yelp before Yoruichi got settled in her asshole.

Despite the fact that he was in a chair with two women practically leaning down on him, Ichigo decided it was time to move. His arms wrapped around her waist as he moved, sliding his cock out of her cunt gently before pushing back in. Yoruichi took that as a sign to move as well, pulling her toy out of Soi-Fon's ass.

Yoruichi found their position to be quite uncomfortable, having to lean down. "Ichigo, why don't we get your sweet Soi-Fon more acquainted by standing up?" she suggested.

Soi-Fon let out an uncharacteristic squeak as Ichigo and Yoruichi stood up, lifting her up in the air. "Oh god!" she cried out, feeling both of them move inside her. Once they'd both stood up in the middle of the dining room they started to give Soi-Fon a double-fucking she'd remember for a long time. Soi-Fon's cries filled the room as the two moved in synch with each other. As Yoruichi pulled out of her asshole Ichigo thrust up into her pussy and vice-versa. Soi-Fon squeezed her eyes shut as the climax she'd been denies began to build up inside her again, bigger and stronger than ever. "AH! OH! ICHIGO!" she shouted, her nails digging into Ichigo's back as her holes were assaulted. "YORUICHI! CUMMING! CUMMING!"

Both Ichigo and Yoruichi grinned as Soi-Fon came, her juices gushing from her plugged cunt. Yorucihi reached around Soi-Fon to fondle her small tits, coaxing the petite woman's body into relaxing before moving once again. Ichigo silenced Soi-Fon's loud moaning with a deep kiss before thrusting into her harder. His cock felt right at home inside her tight cunt, his head pressing against the door to her womb. As he broke the kiss Ichigo saw her eyes rolled into the back of her head and gave a nod to Yoruichi.

Soi-Fon felt her lower half melt as Ichigo and Yoruichi started to move faster, her abused asshole yielding to Yoruichi's toy while Ichigo slid into the deepest part of her pussy. Yoruichi moaned into Soi-Fon's ear while she fucked her senseless, the toy's harness rubbing against her clit. Ichigo began to fuck Soi-Fon as hard as he could, his balls tightening as Soi-Fon's hot and wet womanhood gripped his cock.

All three Soul Reapers threw their heads back and cried out as they came together. Yoruichi's strap-on harness became soaked as she squirted all over it. Ichigo thought that Soi-Fon was going to strangle his cock as her walls tightened around him before he shot his load into her.

Yoruichi pulled her strap-on out of Soi-Fon's ass and removed it, giving a slight giggle when she saw Soi-Fon fall asleep in Ichiog's arms. "Aww! She's all tuckered out!"

Lifting her off his cock, Ichigo handed the sleeping captain over to Yoruichi. "So what are you going to do with Soi-Fon?"

Laying her down on the table for a moment, Yoruichi gathered her clothes before picking her back up. "I'll take her to Kisuke's to get some rest. I've no doubt she'll be hiring you again sometime soon." Walking over to Ichigo she kissed his cheek and smiled. "Later, Ichigo. I'll be sure to hire you again with Soi-Fon sometime soon."

Ichigo watched Yoruichi leave with Soi-Fon before picking up the discarded aprons. Looking at the table, the young man sighed. "I'd better go get the disinfectant before the others come home…."

To be continued  
Next Chapter: The Final Job


	15. The Last Job

Final Chapter: The Last Job  
IchigoXOrihime

 **A.N.: This is the last chapter. Unlike the previous ones there's going to be a bit more to the story than "Ichigo is hired to bang a chick".  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Urahara Shop**

"Hi, Yoruichi! Kisuke!" Orihime greeted as she entered the shop. In her hand was a bag of bread she'd made from her bakery. Every week she stopped by to give a delivery to Kisuke.

The cat was lounging on the counter while Kisuke worked the cashier. "Hello, Orihime," the black cat greeted. "Another bread delivery?"

"Yep! Here you go!" She handed the bag to Kisuke before browsing his wares, picking out lollipops to take back on the trip home. "Hey, I was wondering if you've anything else?" she asked. What she was asking was if Kisuke had any of the soda-flavored suckers he usually carried.

Kisuke took her question the wrong way….

Yoruichi could feel a sense of alarm build up when she practically saw Kisuke's eyes light up at the question. "Oho? Interested in my little business venture with Ichigo, are you?" Yoruichi held up her paws to try to stop him but Kisuke continued. "I'm sure he's been waiting for you to hire him."

"Kisuke, I don't think-"

Kisuke hushed the cat before pulling out his usual sheet of Ichigo's services. "As you can see he's very skilled at what he does." Ignoring the cat trying to stop him he handed the paper to Orihime.

Orihime stared at the paper confused. ' _Since when did Ichigo become a masseur and get interested in body painting?'_ "I don't understand, what business venture is Ichigo doing?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kisuke elaborated, much to Yoruichi's horror. "He's been in the business of pleasuring women. He's been doing it for a while and you can ask Yoruichi here if you need a testament of his skill in the bedroom!" he said, thinking that he was roping in another customer for his successful business.

Orihime stared at Kisuke, all of the color in her face fading away as Kisuke prattled on. She looked at Yoruichi, who looked away ashamed at herself before looking down at the paper in her hands, realizing that it was actually a list of sexual services. Orihime felt a wave of disgust hit her as she listened to Kisuke, her hands crumpling the paper as she felt a brand new emotion surge through her: rage.

"So, Orihime, what have you-" Kisuke started only to realize that Orihime was hauling back with her hand….

 _SMACK!_

Yoruichi flinched as she watched Orihime give Kisuke the mother of all bitchslaps, the shopkeeper getting knocked to the floor. The werecat almost cowered from the hateful stare Orihime gave her before the teen stormed out of the shop, obviously heading for a certain Substitute Soul Reaper who had some explaining to do. The cat turned to Kisuke who picked himself up off the floor. "You know, Kisuke, for as smart as you are…you can be a real dumbass sometimes."

Sitting down, Kisuke nursed his sore cheek before sighing. "Right…I forgot that Orihime was one of the few who didn't know about Ichigo. Why is that again?"

Bristling with annoyance, Yoruichi glared at the man. "Have you forgotten she loves Ichigo? How the hell do you think she feels knowing that the boy she loves has been with more women than he can count? We've been keeping it a secret from her so her feelings wouldn't get crushed but now you've just opened Pandora's Box!"

Sighing, Kisuke merely put his hat back on and got up. "Well, I suppose I'd better go call Ichigo and warn him that he's got trouble coming…."

He stopped when he saw the look on the black cat's face. "Don't bother. You've done enough. Besides, she was bound to discover what you've had Ichigo doing sooner or later."

"You think Ichigo will be okay?"

"I've never seen Orihime so angry before. We can only hope…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo lay on the bed, staring out the window. He felt lethargic and weary. Not from the sex but, rather, from the whole affair of working for Kisuke. Over the past few weeks this tired feeling was starting to build up inside him with each girl and the last few jobs he had he practically just laid on the bed and let the girl do whatever they wanted. They were very satisfied, to be sure, but Ichigo was not.

During his last visit to the Soul Society he noticed how the women all talked about him when he walked by but he noticed how they only ever talked about his skills in the bedroom. He figured that was to be expected but he was beginning to grow tired of being treated as nothing more than a sex object.

Rolling over in his bed, he stared at his phone, waiting for Kisuke to call him and tell him of another job. ' _Maybe I should call it quits…'_ he thought. He looked over to his wallet on the dresser, crammed full of money. ' _I'm certainly not doing it for the money. And I'm not really enjoying it anymore. So why keep doing it?'_ Rolling onto his back, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. ' _I don't know what to do anymore. Mom….'_ He knew that his mother was no more after being killed by Grand Fisher and her soul most likely eaten but he tried to take comfort in the idea that maybe somehow his mother was watching over him. ' _What should I do? Some form of sign would be helpful.'_

His musings were interrupted when he heard the doorbell ring. He ignored it, figuring that one of his family members would answer it only to remember that they were currently at Karin's soccer game, leaving him home alone. Hearing the doorbell ring again, Ichigo got up. "Hold on!" he called out as he ran down the stairs, wondering who kept ringing the doorbell over and over again. "Better not be Keigo again with another stupid game…." He opened the door only to see that it wasn't Keigo but someone else. "Orihime?"

 _SMACK!_

Ichigo was completely caught off-guard when Orihime slapped him, holding up the crumpled paper in her hands. "What is this? Kisuke…Yoruichi…they told me…." She looked distraught, as if she didn't know how to process all of the emotions inside her. "Ichigo, you're selling yourself to women?!" she finally demanded.

Staring at the angry girl, who was close to tears, Ichigo realized that the girl had learned of his new job despite his efforts to keep it a secret from her. Knowing there was no point in denying it, Ichigo hung his head and nodded. "Yes…."

Orihime stared at Ichigo, wondering if she should smack him again. She was feeling so many emotions right now she couldn't think straight. Part of her wanted to go home and cry, part of her wanted to hit Ichigo again, part of her wanted to scream at him for keeping this from her after all the years she'd loved him, and a very small part of her wanted to know if maybe she could hire him. "Ichigo…why have you been doing this?" she asked in a weak voice, her eyes clearly showing pain.

Staring at the ground, Ichigo felt uncomfortable for the first time in a long time. Not wanting to do this outside, he gestured to his house. "Um…could we discuss this inside?" he asked, hoping she didn't smack him again. Orihime had a really hard right hand.

Taking a deep breath, Orihime nodded and followed Ichigo into his house. Following him into the living room, she sat down on the couch and stared at him as he sat down next to her. "Well?"

Ichigo stared at her hazel eyes, feeling ashamed at himself for the first time since he started this job. At first he liked it, as it became clear that Kisuke was understating how much the women in the Soul Society needed a good lay, and the nonstop sex was amazing but for the first time he felt shame burn as his friend stared at him with hurtful eyes. "Kisuke roped me into it after I walked in on Yoruichi playing with herself," he explained. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Why not?" Orihime asked, crossing her arms and trying to look angry.

Continuing to stare at the floor, Ichigo finally admitted the truth. "Orihime…I know…I know that you like me." He looked up to see Orihime looking shocked and gave a weak smile. "I know Rukia and the others will say that I'm a bonehead or dense but I'm not dumb. I…I've known that you had feelings for me for a while."

"But then why are you selling yourself to women then?! How do you think this makes me feel?!" she angrily retorted.

Ichigo's vision returned to the floor and he felt the dragon of shame continue to claw at his heart. "Orihime, how could I ever tell you that I was being paid to have sex with other women? I knew you would be disgusted with me. And…and…."

"And?"

Ichigo gripped the couch's leather and found the words he needed to say. "I like you, Orihime…and after I got roped into this job I thought that you didn't want to have anything to do with me if you knew. That's why I never told you. I'm sorry…."

Orihime was silent as she stared at her crush, his words weighing deep in her heart. As much as it hurt her to hear that Ichigo had been with other women, she was thrilled to no end to finally hear him admit his feelings with her. She also noticed that sad, tired look in his eyes and understood that her finding out about him wasn't' the only thing that had been weighing on his mind. Closing her eyes, she thought about it and came to a decision. She couldn't let this cloud her judgement. True, Ichigo had kept this from her but when she'd demanded an explanation he'd been forthcoming and honest. That and…he said he really like her….

Silence filled the room as Orihime took hold of Ichigo's hand, squeezing it. When Ichigo looked up, he saw that Orihime was smiling warmly at him. "Ichigo…I…I love you no matter what. I am mad you kept this from me but…thank you for being honest."

A feeling that Ichigo had not felt in a long time: happiness. "Thanks, Orihime. I've gotta admit, I was getting sick of Kisuke's job. I was starting to feel shallow…" he confessed. He squeezed Orihime's hand and smiled back at her.

Blushing, Orihime looked deep into Ichigo's eyes before a thought came to her, making her blush deepen. "Um…how about this, Ichigo? Can I hire you?"

Ichigo stared at her agog. "You…want to hire me?"

Smiling, Orihime nodded. "Yep! And my payment…" she held up a finger, "Is one date."

Smiling, Ichigo leaned forward, brushing her burnt-orange hair with his hand softly. "Deal," he whispered before pressing his lips against Orihime's. Orihime's heart skipped at beat as they made out on the couch, her dream come true. Laying back against the couch, her hands slipped into Ichigo's and their fingers intertwined, both of them feeling extraordinarily happy. Ichigo and Orihime continued to make out until they ran out of air and parted. Ichigo looked down at Orihime's flushed face and chuckled. "C'mon. Let's take this to my bedroom. It's soundproofed."

"Your room is soundproofed?"

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo explained, "Kisuke soundproofed it after I started."

"Perfect!" Orihime giggled. She took him by the hand and hurried up the stairs, eager to feel Ichigo's touch once more. Once Ichigo had locked the door to his room she was in his arms again, a deep kiss shared between them while he led her over to the bed. As she sat down he reached for his shirt and tugged it off, revealing his naked chest. Orihime's ears burned as she stared at Ichigo's body. She'd seen him topless before during gym class when they had to swim but this was the first time he was so close…and alone…and looking at her with seductive eyes. She looked down to Ichigo's pants and gulped. ' _Wow…'_ she thought when she saw the bulge in his pants. ' _This is happening. This is real.'_ She reached for Ichigo's pants with shaky hands. "Is it okay?" she asked.

Ichigo could feel the blood rushing to his head from the cute look on her face. "Yeah. It's okay, Orihime," he said.

Nodding, Orihime unzipped Ichigo's pants and started to pull them down along with his underwear. Orihime stared at Ichigo's manhood with widened eyes. As Ichigo stepped out of his clothes he reached for her and grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head. Sitting down on the bed next to Orihime, the naked Ichigo pulled the girl into another deep kiss, his hands undoing her bra with ease, like a master lock-picker.

Taking off Orihime's bra, Ichigo gently pushed Orihime down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Orihime blushed as he started to kiss her neck while her hands roamed his bare back. Sweat began to bead down Orihime's body as her body heated up from Ichigo's tender ministrations. Ichigo kissed his way down her front until his face was pressed into her bosom. Orihime let out a loud moan as Ichigo's tongue licked her hardened nipples, teasing the girl with his wet tongue. "Ichigo…that feels…so good…" Orihime moaned as her crush lavished her breasts with his skilled tongue, "Ah! Ichigo!" she gasped, feeling Ichigo wrap his lips around her nipple, sucking on her tit as if she had milk in her breasts.

Ichigo's hands sneaked underneath Orihime to touch her back, which arched at his soft touch. He sucked on her tit tenderly, wanting to bring Orihime as much pleasure as he could give her. He switched to her other, neglected nipple while his hand traced up her spine, making her gasp as his subtle touch felt like lightning.

"Ichigo…" she sighed in ecstasy before looking down at Ichigo's large cock. "Um…Ichigo?"

Taking his mouth off her nipple, Ichigo looked up. "Yes, Orihime?"

"Can I pleasure you?" she asked, her hand reaching for his manhood, her face getting hotter as her fingers touched him.

Ichigo gave Orihime a knowing smile and reached for her pants, unbuttoning them. "Sure. We can do it together." Orihime put her legs together and let Ichigo slide her pants off of her, leaving her wearing nothing but white panties. Ichigo teased the girl by sticking his hand in her panties and rubbing her moist honeypot. Smirking as Orihime writhed in pleasure, Ichigo peeled them off of her and lay down next to her. Sitting up, Orihime crawled on top of Ichigo, facing his hard manhood while her lower half hovered over Ichigo's face. As she opened her mouth while nearing Ichigo's cock, Ichigo began to eat her out, his tongue licking her tender folds before snaking into her tight hole. "Ahhhh…" Orihime moaned before leaning down and licking Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo moaned into Orihime's snatch when he felt Orihime's hot mouth surround his cock, the girl giving him head while he continued to lick her pussy. His hands gripped her soft ass while he tasted her juices while Orihime took him deep into her mouth, the sound of her slurping filling the room. Orihime thought she'd died and gone to heaven as she sucked him off, her head bobbing up and down.

The two enjoyed giving each other oral 69-style, enjoying every second. Orihime thought her mouth was going to melt from the heat of Ichigo's cock as she bobbed her head up and down, her hands going to his tender sac and fondling him. Her body shook with sheer ecstasy as Ichigo's tongue left her snatch to lick her sensitive clit. Unable to control herself, she started to grind her pussy into Ichigo's face, wishing this would never end. So caught up in the pleasure that she quickly lost herself, the bubble inside her stomach beginning to pop. "Mmmmmmhhh!" she moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Ichigo eagerly drank her juices as they gushed from the orangette, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly.

When Orihime rolled off of Ichigo she gasped for air. She'd pleasured herself before but she'd never experienced an orgasm that was as intense as the one she just had. "Wow…" she gasped, her vision spinning, "Ichigo, that was amazing. I'd no idea you were so good."

Chuckling from Orihime's reaction, Ichigo got on top of her, caressing her cheek. "Experience has taught me well," he said before kissing her again, letting her taste her juices on his tongue. Orihime could no longer keep her hands off Ichigo. The boy shivered as her hands explored his back, her nails lightly raking against his skin. It made the urge to take her harder and harder to fight. No longer able to hold back, Ichigo got between her legs and guided his cock to her entrance, a hand palming her large breast.

Orihime shook like a leaf, knowing she was about to lose her virginity to the person she loved most. Ichigo kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes, his cock rubbing against her wet entrance, the head so close to slipping inside her. "Orihime, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes. I want you, Ichigo."

A kiss was shared between them, one of love and affection, as Ichigo pushed into her, his cock sliding into her tight honeypot. Orihime cried out as her crush took her virginity, feeling Ichigo go deep inside her. With one thrust he tore her barrier and made her a woman. Her legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist, impressing the boy as she pulled him close with her surprising strength. Ichigo slowly pumped in and out of his friend, hearing a delightful moan leave her sweet lips with every slide into her. "Orihime, you're so hot and tight!" he grunted, beginning to move faster.

Orihime's breasts bounced wildly as Ichigo began to move inside her with more force, her body bending to the pleasure building inside her. "Ah! Ichigo! You're so big!" she cried out, pulling him into another deep kiss as she bucked into his thrusts, making him slide even deeper into her.

Not wanting to just fuck her into the mattress, Ichigo decided to switch positions. Orihime let out a coo as Ichigo gripped her hips, turning her to the side. Ichigo placed one of Orihime's smooth legs on his shoulder before continuing to thrust in and out of her, the bed shaking as he hit all of her sensitive spots. Ichigo couldn't believe how tight she was, chreshing every second of it. Sweat dripped down his back as he fucked her hard, wanting to bring her more and more pleasure. Her walls gripped Ichigo's cock, as if refusing to let go of him and it drove him wild. For the first time since he started this job he felt excited.

Orihime gripped the bedsheets as Ichigo pumped in and out of her, her pussy craving Ichigo's cock. The bubble inside her began to build inside her again, this time much more stronger. "Ichigo…yes! More! Harder! Faster! Deeper!" she pleaded.

She was taken by surprise when Ichigo pulled out of her, much to her dissapoitment, only to gasp in surprise when Ichigo put her onto her hands and knees and shoved his cock back into her warm hole, his hands palming her juicy ass as he pistoned into her. "Fuck! Orihime!" he grunted as his hips slammed against Orihime's hot ass, making her body shake with each thrust. "You're so tight!"

"Yes! Ichigo! Fuck me!" Orihime moaned as Ichigo fucked her doggy style. Talking dirty was not her style but Ichigo's cock was hitting all of her sweet spots so good but she didn't care. "Fuck me! Harder! Harder!"

Ichigo obliged, his hips moving with almost herculean strength. His hands reached for Orihime's swaying breasts and squeezed them, loving how soft and firm they were in his hands. The bed shook like crazy, despite its sturdy frame. Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex this wild and intense before but he wanted to keep going until he couldn't feel his hips anymore.

Orihime couldn't hold on any longer. Ichigo's cock had invaded her womb and she melted in Ichigo's arms. His balls were slapping against her clit, making her body arch into Ichigo's chest as she saw nothing but white. "ICHIGO!" she shouted, her pussy beginning to gush all over Ichigo's cock as the dam inside her burst. "CUMMING! FUCK ME!"

Unable to resist the temptation from her tightening walls, Ichigo quickly pulled out of Orihime and, gripping her hips, flipped her onto her back. Before Orihime could figure out which way was up, Ichigo had got on top of her chest, wedging his cock in between her large tits. A few thrusts into her soft cleavage and Ichigo cried out in ecstasy. Heat splashed all over Orihime's face as Ichigo gave her a facial, his white cum shooting onto her face. "Orihime…" Ichigo moaned as he shot the last of his sticky load all over her face.

"Ichigo…" Orihime breathed. Her tongue licked the spunk on her lips and she swallowed it with lustful glee. Ichigo grabbed a rag he kept on his nightstand and wiped the cum off her face. "You okay, Orihime?" he asked, laying down next to the exhausted teen as he finished, putting the rag in the trashcan.

Panting for air, Orihime rolled onto her side and pushed her head into Ichigo's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "I feel great. Thank you, Ichigo…" she whispered before snuggling into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ichigo buried his face in her hair and felt her warmth sink into his exhausted body. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders from admitting the truth to his friend. As they lay there, a new feeling began to well up inside Ichigo. Running his hand through her hair, Ichigo kissed her forehead. "Orihime…I-"

 _RINNNNNNNG! RINNNNNNNNG!_

Both orange heads looked over to Ichigo's phone. Frowning, Ichigo picked up the phone and hit the answer button. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Ichigo! Looks like Orihime didn't blast you to bits!"_ the shopkeeper happily chirped. " _Good to hear! Listen, I've got some clients coming in today who want a nice fivesome. You're needed in an hour so-"_

"No," Ichigo said.

"… _Come again?_ "

"I quit, Kisuke. I've got a date tonight."

" _Wait, Ichigo! They've already paid up front and-"_

 _CLICK!_

Ichigo turned off his phone and put it away. Turning back to Orihime he kissed her lips and smiled. "Dinner and a movie tonight for our date?" he asked.

"I'd love that," she said before cuddling into Ichigo's chest again. "But maybe a nap first? I'm tired."

Chuckling, Ichigo grabbed the covers and pulled them over him and Orihime. "Agreed." Kissing her forehead again, Ichigo softly fell asleep with Orihime in his arms, no longer in the employ of Kisuke and his secret little business….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Kisuke ran inside and slammed the door shut. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a remote and hit the shiny red button. The doors and windows to the shop were barred by thick sheets of iron. "Whew!" He wiped the sweat from his brow and took deep breaths before jumping back when he heard pounding on the doors to the shop. "Oh dear."

Yoruichi stepped out of the back, in her human form, and sweatdropped. "I take it they mob outside didn't take the news of Ichigo's early retirement well?"

"No…" Kisuke shook his head and wanted to cry. "And it gets worse!" The pounding on the walls became louder, along with the sound of the protective iron walls being ripped apart.

"You've a mob of angry women out there about to rip you limb from limb. How does it gets worse?" she asked out of curiosity.

"THEY WANT THEIR MONEY BACK!"

The End


End file.
